Harry Potter Y el Misterio de
by Angie Grint Weasley Lupin
Summary: cap 9 up!un fic diferente, que combina dos mundos..fic subido por segunda vez (llevaba 42 reviews ¬¬) korreguido y mejorado
1. ÏnT®¤dÜ¢ç¦ØN

Wo0o0o0las!!!

Komo ia dije en otro de mis fic's me los han borrado asi ke aki va de nuez la tortura de este mi primer fic XD espero les guste..

Haaaaaaa y  se me lo olvidaba kiero dedicar este cap a mis lokas **keridas****  ··LÿL¥ ·· Nêƒ€ ·· Rø ··  y a mis niñas de maitre marauder's  **»L¥£ìå«»ÂîKø«  **a mi maaa**** ± Äø/v\€ ± **

^^

Disklaimer: todos sabemos bien ke la historia de hp pertenecio, pertenece y pertenecera por siempre a j.k. Rowling y a la warner asi ke solo los tomo prestados pa escribir mis zonzeras.

––––•(-• Hå®®ÿ P¤tt€®  ¥ êL Mî§Tê®îØ D€ Ångèlín€ •-)•––––

•·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·•

(¯`·._.· ÏnT®¤dÜ¢ç¦ØN ·._.·´¯)

En las tierras de balfron Inglaterra (antes llamadas ered luin) había un pequeño reino el cual era gobernado por el rey aedril senial vivían muy felices y su reino era el mas bello y armonioso de aquellos rumbos nadie podía entrar sin permiso del rey ya que cuidaban demasiado a su gente, sus tesoros pero sobre todo a su hija Neve Merian quien era la princesa y heredera de la corona, era bellísima, blanca como nieve, y con los cabellos castaños de los cuales colgaban unos rizos hermosos, un dia como ninguno ya que parecía que el cielo estaba enojado llego un hombre mal herido, los hombres que custodiaban la puerta lo metieron y avisaron inmediatamente al rey de su presencia, este mando que lo cuidaran hasta que sanara, todos lo llamaban heru nim, pasaban los días y los meses y eru nim se recuperaba poco a poco al final ya no queria irse ya que era tratado muy bien y había encontrado algo mas que techo y comida, había encontrado el amor, el y Neve Melian se enamoraron pero lo escondían ya que su padre jamás lo permitiría, pero no contaban con que lo verían y avisarían al rey de lo que sucedía, inmediatamente el rey corrió al hombre y prohibió a su hija verlo pero el amor era demasiado fuerte entre los jóvenes que un dia sin saberlo Neve Merian escaparía con el hombre de su vida.

El rey al darse cuenta de esto mando a los hombres mas valientes de su reino y de lugares cercanos a el en busca de la princesa, fueron días horribles para el y su gente, la armonía que había una vez reinado ya había terminado, el rey enfermo y en su lecho de muerte le dijo a su fiel vasallo que si su hija regresara allí estaba su corona que ocupara su lugar pero que el nunca la perdonaría.

El rey Aedril Senial murió y nada se supo de la joven princesa ni de los hombres que salieron en su búsqueda.

         •·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·• 

atte

      •·.·´¯`·.·• ÄngêL¦né Mê®ïån G®ínT W€å$Lê¥ LüÞîN  •·.·´¯`·.·•

· Røn'§ Løvê® ûnK ·

· MåîTê Mã®Äûðë® 2 ·

· Ð lå§ 4 LøKå$ Lå + ©ûê®då ¥ üN þ¤Kø Dê$Þî§tådã ·

por cierto no olviden dejar reviews!!!! Ke me ayudan a saber si les guata lo ke eskribo, al kabo no les kita ni un minutin solo aprieten este botoncin^^(hahah ke tonto se eskucho eso!!XD)

 |

 |

 |

 |

 |

 |

 \/


	2. Lå NîñÄ Mî§T€®î0sA

Disklaimer: todos sabemos bien ke la historia de hp pertenecio, pertenece y pertenecera por siempre a j.k. Rowling y a la warner asi ke solo los tomo prestados pa escribir mis zonzeras.

•·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·•

––––•(-• Hå®®ÿ P¤tt€®  ¥ êL Mî§Tê®îØ D€ Ångèlín€ •-)•––––

•·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·•

(cap1)

.·´¯`·- Lå NîñÄ Mî§T€®îø$å -·´¯`·.

Cállate!!, no me vuelvas a llamar así!!!!, no tienes derecho- dijo una joven molesta- pero hija por que??, no te gusta que te llame así??- dijo una voz fría de un adulto- déjame en paz, no te quiero, por favor déjame estar como en todos estos años alejada de ti, de que te sirve tenerme aquí si no soy feliz- repitió la joven-

No!!- grito el hombre levantándose del sillón en el k estaba sentado y camino hacia ella- ahora que he vuelto estarás a mi lado, no te volveré a alejar de mi, como podría hacerlo si eres mi pequeña??- dijo el hombre tratando de acariciarle la cara a la joven- ha!! Tu pequeña, haz vuelto a hacerme la vida miserable, me dejaste 14 años, 14 largos años sin saber nada de ti sin preocuparte ni ocuparte, crees que puedes llegara si como si nada y que yo te acepte??- dijo la joven mas molesta cada vez mas.

El hombre estaba también visiblemente molesto pero dibujaba una sonrisa irónica en su rostro- se acabo le discusión te quedaras aquí junto a mí y punto, al menos hasta que termine el verano, después tendrás que ir al colegio, el cual por cierto que da muy lejos tal vez………- que no se te ocurra- interrumpió ella- ni siquiera pienses en que dejare el colegio, este año es muy importante y no me alejare de el solo por tus caprichos de recuperarme- y salio de la habitación, subió unas escaleras y entro en la tercera puerta a la izquierda, esta habitación era hermosa, totalmente blanca, la cama y el edredón eran de un color plata igual que todos los detalles que había, del otro lado de la habitación había una ventana por la cual se veía un día radiante, lo que a ella no le importo, fue a cerrar la ventana e inmediatamente que do el cuarto a obscuras, un segundo después la joven se encontraba llorando en el suelo……

Harry!, harry! Haaaaaarry!!!!!!!!!- gritaba un joven pelirrojo montado en una escoba, estaba al ras de la copa de un árbol a unos 10 metros del suelo, en donde se encontraba un joven alto, delgado, con el cabello negro revuelto llamado harry Potter- he?? que tienes por que los gritos ron???- sube rápido tienes que ver esto!!- grito el pelirrojo desde arriba alo que hizo que harry montara su escoba y subiera a un lado de el- que es lo que querías que viera ron??- pregunto harry- ron levanto el brazo señalando hacia el otro lado del pequeño claro, era una casa que mas bien parecía una mansión era enorme, se distinguían 12 ventanas seis arriba y seis abajo sin contar 4 mas que parecían ser del desván, la casa era blanca, todas las ventanas estaban abiertas menos una que tenia la cortina abajo y para ron era muy extraña- la habías visto antes??- pregunto harry a lo que su amigo respondió- no, es muy extraño no, tengo toda mi vida viviendo aquí y nunca la había visto, parece construida como por arte de magia………

Chicos a comer!!!!- se escucho el grito de una Sra., harry y ron al voltear notaron que era la Sra. Weasley mama del joven pelirrojo- volaron hacia donde se encontraba la Sra. y esta dijo- que hacían volando tan alto, alguien pudo verlos, no lo hagan de nuevo OK??, si mama- respondió ron- por cierto madre sabias tu que hay una casa del otro lado del claro, entre los árboles….- volvió a hablar ron- casa???, casa haz dicho ron??- ron asintió con la cabeza ya que se había echado a la boca una empanada- ah si ahora recuerdo, esa casa es muy vieja y le gusta cambiar de lugar, era de un mago que trabajaba e el ministerio de magia, pero…….. no sabia que estaba cerca de aquí, y se me hace extraño solo se mueve cuando esta habitada- contesto amablemente la Sra.

Con razón nunca la había visto, y dices que era de una mago??, de quien madre???, tal vez este habitada ya…..- dio ron cuando se paso su empanada- tal vez- dijo la madre- pero no se quien pueda ser, y tu tampoco lo sabrás Ronald Weasley no quiero que se acerquen allá esta claro??!!- repitió la Sra. un poco angustiada y molesta. Después de un rato llegaron los gemelos Weasley que venia del ministerio de magia habían ido con su padre ya que casi no lo veían Ginny llego de con una tía, había ido a pasar unos días con ella, y Percy estaba trabajando, los dos jóvenes subieron a la habitación de ron.

Srita, srita, no desea que le traiga algo??- era la voz de una elfina que acababa de entrar a la habitación de la joven- no!, déjame en paz, no quiero nada, vete y déjame sola- dijo ella- pero srita necesita comer algo, mire que no quiero que se enferme y no ha probado bocado- repitió la elfina- no entiendes que no quiero nada, vetee y déjame sola- volvió a decir ella, la elfina se encogió de hombros y salio de la habitación.

Al terminar de bajar las escaleras la elfina fue llamada – Hanoi por favor entre a la sala un momento- dio la voz de un hombre, la elfina entro y vio a otros dos elfos uno era un poco mas alto que ella con los ojos de color marrón, y el otro se veía bastante mayor en su aspecto no taba cansancio- si señor que desea- dijo esta- el hombre le hizo la seña que se parara junto a los dos elfos- bien necesito ausentarme por unos días, necesito que la cuiden muy bien, denle lo que quiera y por ningún motivo la dejen acercarse a alguna lechuza o salir de la casa, me entendieron bien?????- dijo el hombre a lo que todos respondieron afirmativamente- bien te encargo queda en tus manos, espero que no me falles de nuevo- volvió a decir.

Me voy, nos veremos pronto- y diciendo esto el hombre se levanto y salio de la habitación hacia la puerta, ya afuera subió a un coche y desapareció a lo lejos.

Haber ya váyanse a acostar es tarde, y mañana será un día muy especial- dijo la Sra. weasley volteando a ver a harry, al hacer esto el se puso rojo.- ya vamos mama, por cierto cuando regresaran mis hermanos??- preguntaba ron ya que estos se encontraban en casa de una tía- no se tal vez mañana , ya váyanse a acostar que también no tarda e llegar tu padre y Percy del trabajo .Los chicos no tuvieron mas remedio que irse a acostar, ya estando en la habitación de ron, harry se quedo mirando por la ventana y le propuso a ron subir un rato al techo, a lo que ron no se negó, salieron por la ventana con cuidado y subieron al techo, se sentaron, y se quedaron viendo hacia el cielo mirando las estrellas. Mira desde aquí se ve la casa misteriosa- dijo ron señalando una casa que se veía a lo lejos, harry volteo y se dio cuenta que todas las luces estaban apagadas menos una la misma que estaba esa tarde con la cortina abajo- es verdad, de quien será esa casa??- pregunto harry- no lo se pero de quien sea debe ser muy rico- contesto ron. Estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que ron volvió a hablar- oye harry, cuando crees que regrese Hermione, la extra… digo es muy raro que no nos haya escrito, crees que sea novia de víctor, crees que a ella realmente le guste, crees que se la este pasando bien??- espera una pregunta a la vez- dijo harry- por que tanto interés en ella, supongo que se la esta pasando bien si no ya se hubiera regresado- noto que en la cara de ron se dibujo una mueca de disgusto- que?? A caso….. acaso te gusta Hermione ron???- claro que no- dijo este tajantemente, solo pregunto por que es mi amiga y me preocupa- tranquilo que víctor la ha de estar cuidando muy bien- volvió a decir harry, lo que a ron no le hizo mucha gracia- estas seguro que es solo eso??- pero ron ya no contesto por que se abrió una ventana que estaba al lado de ellos- ustedes dos, que hacen afuera, hagan favor de meterse a su cuarto hace frió, y lo as importante no me dejan trabajar!!- era Percy uno de los hermanos mayores de ron, el trabaja en el ministerio de magia, hacia dos años que había salido de Howarts- los dos chicos obedecieron inmediatamente y se metieron a la habitación, no querían que Percy le dijera a su mama que estaba afuera a esas horas de la noche y mucho menos que Percy empezara a hablar de su trabajo, ya que para ello era muy aburrido.

Srita- decía la elfina- es muy tarde y no ha probado bocado, por favor no quiero que se me enferme- miraba a la joven que estaba sentada en el piso leyendo un libro, o bueno eso parecía ya que la joven estaba mirando hacia fuera de la ventana – me voy aquí le dejo la bandeja- dijo la elfina y salio del cuarto, al momento de que se levantaba miro por la ventana a varias lechuzas que volaban no muy lejos lo cual se le hizo extraño pero no dio mucha importancia cerro la cortina se fue hacia la mesilla tomo el vaso de leche que la elfina había dejado, apago la luz y se acostó.

En el momento en que harry y ron iban a acostarse entraron por la ventana varias lechuzas, ellos reconocían a dos de ellas ya que eran Hedwing la lechuza hembra de harry y Pig la escandalosa lechuza de ron dejaron caer los paquetes que traían cada una de ellas y se fueron a posar a sus jaulas. Las otras dos lechuzas se quedaron paradas ahí en la ventana se acerco a la primera que era café y harry reconoció enseguida que era de Howarts esta levanto la pata para que harry pudiera desamarrar el paquete que traía y cuando lo hizo le dio un picotazo de agradecimiento y salio por la ventana, se acerco a la otra lechuza esta también levanto la pata hasta que harry le quito el paquete que traía y también le dio un picotazo pero esta no se fue, se quedo parada ahí como si estuviera esperando algo. Los dos se quedaron extrañados de la actitud de la lechuza así que primero abrió el paquete que ella había traído, separo la carta y la abrió..

Querido harry:

Feliz cumpleaños!!! Espero que estés muy bien y mas te vale que lo estés tratando bien ron weasley!!(De seguro estas leyendo esto también) me hubiera gustado estar contigo este día pero no me fue posible regresar si vieran todo lo que he conocido acá en Bulgaria la comunidad mágica es fascinante y bellísima!! Ya les contare a mi regreso..

Les pido por favor que cuiden a mi lechuza Fell es un regalo que me hizo víctor, esta linda verdad??..bueno ella ya sabe que se va a quedar con ustedes así que tratenla bien.

Besos

Se despide su amiga 

Hermione Granger.

Harry le paso la carta a ron pero no hizo falta que el la leyera, ya lo había hecho..voltearon haber a la lechuza –así que te llamas Fell, bien pues vete con Hedwing a su jaula anda- dijo harry y la lechuza se fue a posar aun lado de la hermosa lechuza blanca la cual se hizo a un lado. Al guardar la carta harry vio otra hoja más pequeña, era una nota.

Harry Potter 

muchas felicidades en tu cumpleaños espero te la pases muy bien saludos a tu amigo ron weasley, espero verlos pronto 

atte.

Víctor krum

Increíble!!-dijo Harry-si guau!! – contesto ron irónicamente.

Harry agarro la siguiente carta y la abrió.

Querido harry:

No puedo escribir mucho, solo lo hago para desearte un muy feliz cumpleaños, estarás muy bien ya que estas en casa de ron, por cierto dales mis saludos y las gracias a los padres de el, Lupin te manda saludos también, sabes que no te puedo decir donde estoy por si esta carta cae en malas manos, no te preocupes me encuentro muy bien y estoy seguro que nos veremos muy pronto.

atte. 

hocicos

Después de leer la carta unas tres veces se la paso a ron que seguía sentado a un lado suyo viendo la carta de Hermione, harry agarro el ultimo sobre el cual era el mas grande y grueso de todos, lo abrió y se dio cuenta que provenía de Howarts, venían varios sobres los cuales eran las cartas de los 4 Weasleys que aun estudiaban ahí, y la de el, y traía otro sobre que por los garabatos impresos se dio cuenta que era de Hagrid, la tomo y la abrió.

Hola harry:

Le he dejado esta carta al profesor Dumbledore ya que yo no me encuentro en Howarts en estos momentos sabes que estoy cumpliendo una misión, se que estarás en casa de ron lo cual me alegra mucho ya que ahí estarás mucho mejor que en cualquier otro lado cuídate mucho y saluda a ron y a Hermione de mi parte.

Por cierto se me olvidaba feliz cumpleaños!!!

atte.

Rubeus Hagrid.

Harry estaba contento era su cumpleaños numero 15 y estaba en la casa de los Weasleys y ya había recibido noticias de su padrino y de Hermione, sin contar que también estaba un poco preocupado por Hagrid, estaba en la madriguera, que mas podía pedir. Al pasarle la carta a ron noto que no estaba ya a un lado de el, de hecho ya no estaba en la habitación supuso que se había ido al baño así que se recostó. En ese momento entraron todos los Weasleys a el cuarto cantándole las mañanitas, los gemelos se abalanzaron sobre el y ron le aventaba algo parecido al confeti muggle pero cuando tocaba el suelo o la cama estallaba saliendo de el luces de colores, esto seguro era invento de los gemelos, Ginny estaba con detrás de su madre y al lado de ella el Sr. weasley. Todos sonreían muy contentos, al terminar de cantar todos abrazaron a harry y le desearon un feliz cumpleaños. así después de un rato se fueron a dormir.

**********************************************

-despierte señorita...- se escuchaba la voz dulce de una elfina que estaba a un lado de la cama de la joven , quien apenas despertaba- señorita ya es hora, si no se levanta ahora ya no podremos irnos-gracias hanny en un segundo estoy lista-dijo la joven a lo que la elfina sonrió- aquí le dejo su desayuno la esperare en la cocina- esta bien ve y bajo enseguida-la elfina salio de la habitación sin hacer ruido y bajo a esperar a la joven a la cocina.

-vamos Weasleys apurense, de uno por uno y recuerden pronuncia claro, ron tu primero, harry cielo después de ron- la señora weasley estaba a un lado de chimenea dando las instrucciones, ron entro a la chimenea y después de pronunciar callejón diagon desapareció de la chimenea, enseguida entro harry y dando un gran suspiro ya que ese no era el medio de transporte favorito de harry dijo lo que la Sra. weasley ya había repetido mas de 1000 veces y desapareció....

señorita segura que necesita ir antes ala ciudad??-preguntaba la elfina- si hanny recuerda que tengo que ir antes- hay señorita es que no me guste estar entre tantos muggles.....me pone muy nerviosa-dijo nuevamente la elfina- no te preocupes tu solo tapate bien y nadie notara tu existencia,y por favor no te me separes-dijo por ultimo la joven-.

Estaban todos sobre la calle principal y la señora weasley les decía que los veía en una hora afuera de la estación de trenes, y que no se demoraran, los gemelos se fueron calle arriba hacia una tienda nueva donde vendían cosas de broma y dulces, Ginny y la Sra. Weasley y harry y ron fueron hacia Gringotts, de ahí se pusieron a vaguear por el callejón diagon...-harry...crees que Hermione y Krum ...este....bueno...se hayan hecho novios??-ron preguntaba con un tono de voz casi inaudible- la verdad no se pero por su carta Hermione estaba muy feliz allá- este comentario no fue lo mejor que pudo decirle a su amigo- si es verdad-dijo ron un poco molesto- pero tu crees que el la quiera??..digo...*ron se quedo pensativo*.-olvídalo- volvió a decir el pelirrojo, se dirigieron a la estación de tren la cual harry no había visto antes en el callejón diagon, pero no se le hizo extraño ya que en el mundo mágico cualquier cosa podría suceder. Se acercaba mas la hora de la llegada de Hermione y notaba que ron se ponía nervioso cada vez que miraba el reloj, después de unos 5 minutos de estar parados sobre el anden, se les unió Ginny y los gemelos, la señora weasley estaba hablando con un señor parecía ser un maletero o algo así.

El tren estaba llegando ron estaba demasiado nervioso, el trataba de disimularlo pero no le salía muy bien que digamos harry al notar esto sintió ganas de preguntarle a su amigo porque estaba así pero prefirió no hacerlo.

Se detuvo el tren frente a ellos, empezó a bajar gente y harry vio algo que le llamo la atención, era una joven blanca, de cabello castaño hasta los hombros del cual caían unos cuantos rizos, era delgada y muy bella pensó harry detrás de ella venia un elfo cargando un bolso-...harry!!!!!!!!!....ron!!!!!!!!!-se escucho el grito de una joven que venia hacia ellos eso hizo voltear a harry perdiendo de vista a la joven. era Hermione que venia muy contenta hacia ellos, los abrazo al mismo tiempo y les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, ron se ruborizo un poco, Hermione se volteo a abrazar a Ginny y después a lo gemelos, -que linda esta-dijo ron quien la miraba firmemente- y si era verdad Hermione estaba bastante cambiada, se le notaban las curvas de su cuerpo, traía el cabello mas liso y brilloso, se le notaba un gran brillo en los ojos y se le veía feliz.- Hermione querida!, como te fue en el viaje??- preguntaba la Sra. weasley al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a la joven. Bien niños vámonos que aun hay que comprar los útiles del colegio- este y mi equipaje??-dijo Herm – hay no te preocupes querida ya lo llevaran a la casa- y diciendo esto salieron de la estación.

Los tres amigos se despidieron de los demás no sin antes escuchar todas las precauciones que les decía la Sra. weasley y quedaron de verse un par de horas mas tarde en el caldero chorreante.-ron estaba muy atento a Hermione quien estaba preguntando a los chicos como les había ido en su ausencia, harry le decía que genial, que se había ido después de tres días de haber salido de vacaciones a la madriguera

Ron solo sonreía y movía la cabeza, fueron a comprar sus libros, tinta, pergaminos y todo lo necesario para pociones ya habían terminado sus compras cuándo se dirigían a 

Comprar un helado- y dime Herm, como te ha ido en Bulgaria??..te la has pasado preguntándonos a nosotros y tú???- dijo harry, lo que hizo que Hermione se pusiera algo nerviosa y que ron se molestara- pues me la he pasado muy bien, la comunidad mágica es fascinante como se los mencione en mi carta, hay tantas historias y animales mágicos....también me llevaron al estadio de quidittch mas grande del mundo mágico y es impresionante -les iba contando de los lugares a los que había ido y ala gente que conoció, de vez en cuando se le escapa decir el nombre de Krum a lo que ron hacia una mueca o se volteaba, lo cual harry se dio cuenta pero Hermione no, de repente se quedo callada se acordó de algo y se quedo callada- que te pasa Herm?? –pregunto ron- nada es que me acorde de algo que traje para harry – y de su bolsa saco un paquetito envuelto en papel dorado, ten harry es tu regalo de cumpleaños espero te guste- dijo Hermione dándole el paquete a harry, este lo abrió y saco de ahí una fina cadena de oro que traía una pequeña snitch dorada como dije,-guau gracias Hermione esta hermosa- dijo este poniéndosela alrededor de su cuello- entraron a la neveria pero algo volvió a llamar su atención, la joven que había visto en el tren salía de esta y venia platicando con su elfina harry se dio cuenta que sus ojos eran castaños y eran los mas hermosos que el había visto pero se notaba tristeza en ellos- ron y Herm no se habían dado cuenta porque ya estaba discutiendo algo muy común en ellos, de repente se acerco un señor alto pero no le vio la cara ya que la capa se la cubría, la agarro del brazo y la jalo, me quieres decir por que demonios estas aquí  sola y a quien le pediste permiso- dijo la voz del hombre- eso es asunto que no te importa dijo la joven- segura que no esto lo vas a pagar muy caro.., y tu- dijo volteando a ver a la elfina- en cuanto lleguemos a la casa ya veras- esta se hizo un poco hacia atrás con miedo.-este se la llevo jalándola en dirección hacia el caldero chorreante ya sin decir palabra – Harry, Harry!!!! Gritaba su amigo ron desde la puerta- ya voy- este les contesto entrando con ellos en la neveria- después de estar batallando un rato para que Hermione se decidiera por un sabor de helado salieron rumbo al caldero chorreante ya casi era hora para verse con la señora weasley, entraron y harry empezó a buscar a la joven o al hombre- Harry? Que extraño andas...a quien buscas- dijo ron mirando a su amigo- a tu mama, aun no llega o si??- dijo Harry, aunque sabia que no era verdad- pues no la busques mas ahí vienen- bien ya vamonos-dijo la señora weasley- se fueron metiendo uno a uno a la chimenea del lugar y así llegaron a la madriguera. 

Linda tus papas vendrán mañana a recogerte así que dormirás como siempre con Ginny-dijo la Sra.- que bien!! así podrás contarme como te hiciste novia de viktor- pero Ginny no pido terminar de decir la frase porque Herm le había dado un codazo, aunque fue demasiado tarde Ron y Harry se habían dado cuenta al igual que los gemelos que se llevaron a Hermione en cuanto lo escucharon, y eso evito que Ron estallara frente a ella. 

-Ron, Ron??, estas bien..-pregunto Harry – si estoy perfectamente-contesto este muy enojado y se fue a su habitación dejando a Harry solo, este no lo quería seguir ya que sabia que la noticia de que Hermione fuera novia de Krum lo había alterado. Después de un rato cenaron pero hubo algo extraño ron no bajo, después de la cena harry subió con Hermione esta quería preguntarle que le pasaba, -ron, por que no bajaste a cenar??-pregunto esta desde afuera- no tengo hambre- contesto la otra voz- hay no seas niño voy a entrar- y diciendo esto Hermione abrió la puerta y lo vio estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama.-dime estas molesto por..-pero Hermione no termino porque ron la interrumpió- pero que no te das cuenta que es mayor que tu??, mucho mayor y sin contar que vive bastante lejos!!!!- ron gritaba muy molesto, Hermione estaba a punto de llorar y muy molesta le dijo- eso es algo que a ti no te importa Ronald weasley y si no lo dije antes fue por que temí que reaccionaras así, eres un idiota – y diciendo esto salio de la habitación rumbo a la de Ginny- harry entro y solo miro a su amigo.

Es una tonta!- dijo ron- que no se da cuenta que la va a engañar- y así siguió diciendo cuanta cosa se le ocurría- harry! Me estas haciendo caso??- hay vaya amigo.. y diciendo 

este salio de la habitación muy molesto- harry no lo escucho el estaba pensando en esa joven que había visto por la tarde y en esa voz que le recordaba a alguien pero no sabia a quien.

Al día siguiente durante el desayuno fueron por Hermione, ron aun no bajaba de su habitación así que no se despidió de ella ni de Ginny que se iba con Hermione a pasar los días que quedaban de vacaciones.

Esos días pasaron volando ron estaba insoportable y mas si decían las palabras Bulgaria o Krum, el ultimo día de vacaciones los 4 jóvenes salieron a jugar quidittch y Harry noto algo, la casa blanca que estaba del otro lado del pequeño bosque ya no estaba.

           •·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·• 

atte

  •·.·´¯`·.·• ÄngêL¦né Mê®ïån G®ínT W€å$Lê¥ LüÞîN •·.·´¯`·.·•

· Røn'§ Løvê® ûnK ·

· MåîTê Mã®Äûðë® 2 ·

· Ð lå§ 4 LøKå$ Lå + ©ûê®då ¥ üN þ¤Kø Dê$Þî§tådã ·


	3. êl Cùmþlèåñº§ ¥ ûnÂ vîsÏtå ¡nè§Þ€®Ädã

holitas!!

Aki después de una ausencia inesperada regrese kon el segundo kapi ^^  no me golpeen!!! (hahahah para muxa gente ke lo lee XD) en fin kiero recordarles ke el ff esta korreguido y tiene partes nuevas, ia ke al leerlo me di cuenta ke estaba super mal redactado y pos trate de mejorarlo, espero les guste y dejen reviews!!!

Komo siempre todos mis fics este cap va dedicado a mis grandes amigas **las lokas ··LÿL¥ ·· Nêƒ€ ·· Rø ·· , mi peke OX, mis amigas U.L.Q.L., MIRI:KATH:ISA: y para las maitre marauder's »L¥£ìå«»ÂîKø«..tambien un beso enorme a TANIA, CANCER13, GALY.**

Disklaimer: todos sabemos bien ke la historia de hp pertenecio, pertenece y pertenecera por siempre a j.k. Rowling y a la warner asi ke solo los tomo prestados pa escribir mis zonzeras.

•·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·• 

» êl Cùmþ|èåñº§ ¥ ûnÂ vî$Ïtå ¡nè§Þ€®Ädã « 

Llego el primero de septiembre y todos estaban ya despidiéndose de los padres de ron, frente al tren escarlata que los llevaría a Hogwarts, Ron y Hermione seguían sin hablarse pero eso echaban miradas asesinas cada vez que podían, los gemelos estaban muy tristes ya que ese seria su ultimo año en Hogwarts, la Sra. weasley les daba un beso en la mejilla a cada joven hasta a Collín le toco cuando se acerco a saludar a Ginny.

El tren anunciaba su partida y los chicos subieron a bordo, en seguida se fueron a buscar un vagón vacío el cual como siempre era el ultimo, Ginny se fue con Collín al compartimiento donde estaban sus amigos y los gemelos se quedaron con Lee Jordán. Estaban muy callados Harry intentaba hacerlos hablar pero era inútil Hermione leía un pesado volumen de criaturas, humanos y seres mágicos que su padre le había regalado y ron no dejaba de mirar hacia fuera, de vez en cuando se acercaban compañeros a saludarlos y se quedaba un rato ahí... Neville llego varias veces preguntando si no habían visto a trevor su sapo, y Dean Thomas preguntando por Neville con el sapo de el en la mano, en varias ocasiones ron estuvo apunto de decirle algo a Hermione pero solo murmuraba para si, hasta que después de un rato de estarla viendo no se aguanto y hablo -como es posible que estés leyendo , en las ultimas horas de vacaciones, estas loca- Hermione le iba a contestar pero en eso ron reacciono que ella, su amiga era novia de el búlgaro y se volteo así que Hermione mejor prefirió volver su vista al libro mientras Harry lamentaba no haberse ido a buscar a Neville junto con Dean Thomas.

Después de un rato de tensión se acerco un joven – disculpen aquí se encuentra Hermione Granger de Gryffindor??- esta levanto la mirada – si soy yo- dijo- ha podrías acompañarme por favor. –Hermione no pregunto solo hizo una mueca y salio detrás del chico.

Quedaron solos y Harry cerro la puerta del compartimiento- dime ron porque te molesta tanto que Hermione sea novia de Víktor??- dijo Harry muy rápido- ron se puso de todos colores ante esta pregunta- por que si, por que no puedo creer que sea tan tonta para estar con un tipo como el- contesto el pelirrojo- no será que te gusta??-volvió a hablar Harry- NO!! Dijo ron- claro que no me gusta- y con eso se volvió a voltear hacia la ventana, Harry no quedo muy convencido con la respuesta pero no le que do de otra mas que callarse, no quería que también se enojara con el. A medida que transcurría la tarde, se tranquilizaba mas el ambiente en el Express de Hogwarts Harry y ron ya se habían puesto sus uniformes cuando Hermione regreso venia con una gran sonrisa- bueno chicos solo venia a ver si ya se habían cambiado, pronto llegaremos al colegio- Harry la miro detenidamente esta ya traía su uniforme pero además traía una insignia era la "P" de prefecta, este sonrió y se acerco a su amiga- felicidades Hermione por que no nos habías dicho que eras prefecta??!!!- Ron volteo ante el comentario de Harry, la chica iba a hablar pero el pelirrojo fue mas rápido- no te das cuenta Harry ella ya no nos considera sus amigos y diciendo eso se salio del compartimiento dejando a los otros dos con la boca abierta. Hermione se sentía muy mal quería llorar, ella lógicamente no les había dicho nada no por que no les quisiera decir, si no por que se había enterado un DIA antes de regresar a Hogwarts y ni tiempo había tenido de hablar con ellos, además la actitud de ron no era la mejor en esos momentos, y parecía que Harry comprendía perfectamente lo que pensaba su amiga se acerco mas y la abrazo con una gran sonrisa después pregunto – y dime Herm quienes son los demás prefectos??+- bueno el chico que vino por mi es Owen Zola de Slytherin, De Ravenclaw el prefecto se llama Stir Andley y de Huflepuff es Rocio Dum -dijo contenta Hermione. –bueno Harry me voy que tengo que irme con los demás prefectos a acompañar  a los de primero por el lago ya que Hagrid no esta- y se dio media vuelta y salio del compartimiento rumbo al de los prefectos dejando a Harry solo, aunque pronto se le unieron lo gemelos quienes le contaban de cómo iban sus bromas.

Al llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade se fueron a los carruajes, a lo lejos se veían los prefectos llamando a los de primero y estos tenían una cara de susto que no podían con ella, también notaron que estos eran mucho menos que en años pasados.

***************************************************************************

-deja de quejarte ya estas aquí no??- decía una joven de cabello negro hasta la cintura- si pero cuanto me ha costado, ese señor es insoportable, como lo odio- decía otra joven – si pero te tienes que aguantar es tu …- ni lo menciones-interrumpio la misma joven que estaba muy molesta. Mira ahí esta Kath vamos a saludarla- esta bien isa vamos y no menciones nada de lo que he dicho- prometido-decía isa con una gran sonrisa la otra chica al verlas grito. -Hola!!! Que gusto verlas!!!! - llego  abrazo a las chicas. -Bien un año mas no es increíble??? -Preguntaba esta-..si increíble!!! Otro año juntas –contesto isa--vamos An quita esa cara pareciera que no te da gusto regresar, y vamos a buscar a Miri que ha de estar histérica por que no nos ha visto – dijo Kath – o ha de estar molestando a Ana ya ven que es su Hobbie- dijo isa , las demas agarraron una pequeña bolsa que habian dejado en el suelo y caminaron hacia dentro de un gran edificio antiguo parecia un castillo.

*************************************************************************

el gran comedor estaba tan maravilloso como siempre con el techo encantado simulando estar bajo las estrellas y las miles de velas flotando sobre ellos, no tardaron entrar los de primer año, los prefectos que venian al frente se fueron a sus respectivas mesas, enseguida empezo la ceremonia.

Mientras el viejo sombrero seleccionador cantaba Harry examino la mesa de profesores y noto que estaban tres asientos vacios uno era el de Hagrid que se sentaba siempre entre el profesor Flitwick y la profesora Macgonagall el otro era el asiento de Snape y el de alado donde cada año había un maestro diferente el de la materia de defensa contra las artes obscuras. El sombrero termino de cantar y la profesora Macgonagall empezo a llamar a los de primero para ser seleccionados. 

_Sandy__ mackenzy---------Hufflepuff_

Todos los de hufflepuff estaba aplaudiendo para recibir a la pequeña joven.

_Allan__ Zola -------------- Ravenclaw_

Los gryffindor's estaban muy atentos a la selección y por el apellido supusieron que ese era hermano del prefecto de slytherin aparte de que este se puso de pie y primero lo saludo y después se fue a su mesa.

_Liza__ kronzen-----------Slytherin_

_ Jimmy hansen-----------Ravenclaw_

_ Halley gatwik----------------Gryffindor_

_ Danielle wendover----------Gryffindor_

_Sara douglas------------------Hufflepuff_

Y asi terminaron de pasar uno a uno de los pequeños brujos, recibiendo un fuerte aplauso de las casas a las que iban.

Dumbledor  se levanto, se hizo un silencio total en el gran comedor,- buenas noches mis queridos alumnos bienvenidos a un año mas en esta su escuela Hogwarts . tengo varios avisos que darles el primero es que para todos los alumnos sin excepción en eso miro hacia la mesa de Gryffindor a mirar a Harry, Ron y Hermione, que no se pueden acercar a el bosque prohibido, tambien se les pide que por favor no se acerque mucho al lago sobre todo en las mañanas, se implementaron nuevas reglas que estaran en su sala comun Y como notaran mas los alumnos de segundo en adelante hay tres asientos vacios ya que dos de nuestros profesores se encuentran fuera asi que no estaran hasta mas adentrado el curso. –esto hizo que muchos sonrieran ante la noticia- y bueno ahora les presentare a los profesores que ocuparan sus lugares para impartir la clase de cuidado de criaturas magicas estara el joven Charlie Weasley y de una puerta que estaba aun lado de la mesa del gran comedor salio un joven alto pelirrojo bastante fornido, todos aplaudieron y se escucharon algunos supiros, Harry, Hermione y los hermanos Weasley aplaudian con mas fuerza, el joven miro a la mesa de gryffindor saludo y se sento a un lado de la profesora macgonagall.

-bien para impartir la clase de pociones estara la señorita Samantha Crowe,-ahora salio una joven de cabello castaño hasta la cintura con aspecto severo pero no evito sonreir cuando todos le aplaudian mas los chicos- y por ultimo para impartir la clase de defensa contra las artes obscuras regresa el profesor Remus Lupin- la mesa de Gryffindor fue la que mas aplaudio al escuchar esto y de la misma puerta salio el profesor Lupin con su mismo aspecto palido, pero se le veia mucho mejor que en tercero cuando les había dado clase- bueno jóvenes eso es todo disfruten la cena. Y aparecieron en los platones todo tipo de comida.

Ya estaban por acabar y Harry de repente noto algo Draco Malfoy no estaba en la mesa de sly tampoco Goyle ni Crabbe esto se le hizo muy extraño, apenas iba a decirselo a ron cuando empezaron a levantarse los alumnos asi que ya no pudo. Hermione empezo a llamar a los de primer año cuando logro juntarlos a todos salio con ellos detrás, en eso estaba viendo la mesa de Ravenclaw y noto que alguien mas faltaba. Cho Chang tampoco estaba en su mesa, tal vez ya se habria ido a su sala comun pero estaban aun todos los de su grado, en eso se acerco Justin Fint Fletchey para saludarlo, y le entrego un sobre después de eso se retiro, harry guardo el sobre en su tunica y camino junto a Ron y Neville hacia su sala comun al llegar no hablaron mucho solo Ron se quejaba que había comido mucho y Neville decia que no encontraba de nuevo a trevor.

A la mañana siguiente como milagro se despertaron muy temprano y cuando bajaron vieron que Hermione colocaba un letrero en el tablero de anuncios y el cual si no leias detenidamente la señora gorda no te dejaba salir, esto gracias a Hermione que queria estar segura de que todos leyeran el nuevo reglamento. Cuando por fin pudieron salir de la sala comun y llegaron al gran comedor ya que la dama gorda les había preguntado no menos de tres veces el reglamento 

Vieron que Hermione y Ginny se estaban riendo y en cuanto se sentaron Ron dijo- muy graciosas de seguro ustedes tuvieron algo que ver con que no nos dejaran salir-Hermione intentaba no reirse y hablo- bueno con lo que han tardado de seguro ya se saben el reglamento de memoria- y al terminar de decir la frase solo una risita a lo que Harry y Ron rieron ironicamente. Desayunaron tranquilamente y Hermione les paso los horarios – que bien!!! Solo compartimos una clase con Slytherin pociones y snape no esta!!!- dijo ron muy contento en eso Harry recordo- por cierto Draco no llego ayer a Hogwarts – a lo que Hermione contesto- si, sus padres junto con otros de Slytherin protestaron por le reasignación del profesor Lupin ya saben por ser licantropo, pero el ministerio de magia intervino y estuvieron de acuerdo aunque con muchas reservas en que el regresara a Howarts así que no les quedo mas remedio que aceptar pero aun asi ellos llegaran hasta el miércoles- dijo Hermione muy segura- hay! se hubieran quedado en su casa- dijo Ron.- Bueno apresurense que llegaremos tarde a aritmancia-dijo Hermione, alo que Ron corrigió, tu llegaras tarde por que nosotros tenemos adivinación- dijo aburrido- hay ron que no leiste tu horario?? Ya no hay adivinacion y por consiguiente entraran a aritmancia, que distraido estas!!- dijo Hermione- Ron quiso contestarle pero vio su horario y ella tenia razon, asi que no dijo mas y salieron juntos hacia la clase, la cual transcurrio tranquila, aunque se les hizo difícil les gusto la clase, al decir verdad cualquier clase hasta la de Snape era mejor que adivinación...... terminaron las clases de la mañana con 30 puntos mas para Gryffindor ganados por supuesto por Hermione y se dirigian al gran comedor cuando Owen el chico de sly llamo a hermione- hola Hermione la profesora Macgonagall quiere vernos en su despacho – gracias Owen vamos.- Dijo esta y se fue con el no sin antes despedirse de sus dos amigos.

Después de un rato en el gran comedor llego Hermione y se sento a un lado de sus amigos –que queria la profesora Macgonagall??- pregunto Ron- nos dio los horarios de las guardias – Harry no hablaba mucho seria porque disfrutaba que sus mejores amigos ya se hablaban como si nada o porque estaba preocupado por algo.-que te pasa Harry?- pregunto Herm quien había notado esto- es que estoy preocupado desde el dia de mi cumpleaños que no se nada de hocicos y en su carta me dijo que pronto nos veriamos o al menos eso me dio a entender- contesto Harry - bueno pues podremos preguntarle al profesor Lupin el debe de saber como esta, vamos no te preocupes – volvió a decir la joven- bueno apurense que no quiero llegar tarde a la siguiente clase- dijo Ron un poco preocupado- sus dos amigos voltearon a verlo extrañado- ron te sientes bien??-pregunto Herm en tono de burla- claro que si es que bueno es mi hermano, es profesor, mis papas- dijo Ron- haaaa ya entendi tu lo que no quieres es llegar tarde a la clase de tu hermano para que no le diga a tus papas- Hermione al decir esto se rio por la cara de ron, pero ya no dijeron nada mas se dirigieron inmediatamente a las afueras del castillo donde ya estaban unas niñas de Hufflepuff, al pasar delante de ellas escucharon- hay pero que guapo es el profesor no creen??- dijo una joven de cabello negro y ojos azules, bajita, Ron al escuchar esto puso cara de what? y siguieron de largo a ponerse debajo de un arbol. No pasaron mas de 5 minutos cuando llegaron todos los demás alumnos, y unos minutos después llego Charlie, buenas tardes mi nombre es Charlie Weasley y sere su maestro en lo que el profesor Hagrid regresa, hoy no habra clase porque los quisiera conocer un poco mas a si que sientense en el pasto haciendo un circulo, todos lo obedecieron rapidamente

La clase o platica se paso muy rapido todos dijeron sus nombres y que animales les gustaban y cuales no, ademas de contar un poco sobres u vida y las materias que mas les gustaban, ya al terminar la clase Charly hablo -bien la clase termino, mañana los espero con sus guantes de piel de dragon no traigan libros para que no los anden cargando, ya que no los necesitaremos, hasta mañana- todos se despidieron y se fueron hacia al castillo. Este se acerco al trio de amigos, -hola!! Espero no se hayan aburrido en clase- dijo el profesor- hola- saludaron los tres al mismo tiempo- bueno el prof. Dumbledore quiere verme, nos vemos mañana y por favor coman tranquilos que no le dire a mama si llegan un poco tarde a clase- se despidio con una gran sonrisa y se fue.

Llegaron a la sala comun y por sus libros de DCLAO cuando iban a salir el retrato no los dejo, había un mensaje abajo del reglamento escolar que decia que las clases se habian suspendido hasta nuevo aviso, esto dejaba muy confundidos a la mayoria de los alumnos a la unica que dejo salir fue a Hermione que inmediatamente salio a buscar a la profesora Macgonagall Harry y ron se quedaron sentados en los sillones delante del fuego muy molestos, bueno decepcionados ya que querian ver al profesor lupin. Todos los alumnos iban llegando poco a poco a la sala comun pero nadie sabia el porque.

Como había mucha gente decidieron irse a su habitación ya cuando Hermione llegara a la sala comun esta de seguro los iria a buscar para decirles el por que de la suspensión de clases, al llegar cada uno se recosto en su cama, Harry volteo a ver el sobre que ahí había dejado antes de acostarse un dia antes el cual le había dado Justin asi que decidio abrilo, era una carta......al terminar de leerla se quedo muy serio ron lo noto y fue a sentarse a un lado de su amigo el cual le dijo –ya se por que Cho no esta- Ron agarro la carta que Harry sostenia entre sus manos y leyo

_Harry Potter:_

_Hola , la verdad no se que sentido tiene esta carta ya que no queria recordar nada que tuviera que ver con esa escuela, ambos sabemos por que, el caso es que sentia que tenia que despedirme de ti y mas.......por que yo sabia....bueno que te gustaba_

_Siento no haberte correspondido eres un chavo muy lindo y guapo no dudo que pronto encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz. _

_Ojala__ algun dia nos volvamos a encontrar cuidate mucho._

_Atte__ Cho Chang_

Ron se quedo con la misma cara de asombro de Harry pero prefirio ya no decir nada, ya que su amigo estaba sentado ya junto a la ventana sin decir palabra alguna. Ron regreso a su cama, después de un rato llego Ginny junto con George- hola como vimos que no bajaron ya les trjimos algo de cenar- dijo ginny y dejaron una jarra de jugo de calabaza y otra con leche , y una bandeja de sándwiches sobre una de las mesitas- como vieron que solo movieron la cabeza en agradecimiento se retiraron.

A la mañana siguiente en el gran comedor había un gran alboroto por lo que había sucedido el dia anterior en eso llego Dumbledore y se hizo un silencio absoluto- queridos alumnos se han de estar preguntando que paso ayer, bien eso fue un simulacro por si hubiera algun ataque al colegio, y me alegra decir que en menos de 7 minutos todos los alumnos estaban en sus salas comunes, esto se llevara acabo las veces que sea necesario para poder disminuir el tiempo- diciendo esto sonrió- ha, se me olvidaba a los equipos de quidittch se les necesita a las 6 pm para una junta por favor, sera en el campo del mismo, eso es todo pueden desayunar tranquilos- y diciendo esto se sento a desayunar como todos los demás.

-para que nos querra- dijo George- no tengo la menor idea- dijo Fred- vaya que extraño, nisiquiera estamos completos- dijo Harry, en eso interrumpio hermione- eso Dumbledore lo sabe ya que Gryffindor no es el unico equipo al que le faltan jugadores- todos la miraban sorprendidos, hasta que Harry dijo- Hermione tu sabes algo, dinos- en eso ella se levanto de la mesa poniendo la excusa de que tenia que ir a la biblioteca y salio del gran comedor- vaya que atenta es- resoplo George- esta loca- dijo Ron, y terminaron de desayunar, pero sin dejar de pensar y de decir cuanta cosa se les ocurria del por que querria verlos.  las clases siguientes resultaron bastante agradables ninguno de sus profesores habían dejado deberes, incluso la profesora Macgonagall. Cada que veian a Hermione intentaban preguntarle pero esta llegaba apenas comenzaba la clase y se iba en cuanto acababa, y cuando le hablaban en las clases se hacia la loca.

Llegaron las 6 en punto al campo de quidittch dandose cuenta que a los del equipo de Ravenclaw les faltaban 4 jugadores, a los de Hufflepuff les faltaban 2, y a los de Slytherin ..donde rayos estaban los de Slytherin?? Se preguntaba Harry, en eso llegaron varios jóvenes detrás de ellos, eso respondia su pregunta acababan de llegar los de Slytherin y para su mala suerte Draco ya estaba con ellos. –bien ya que han llegado todos empezaremos – se escucho la voz ronca de Madam Hooch, que nadie supo como llego ahí, lógicamente nadie pregunto- los hemos reunido para decirles que este año la copa de quidittch sera muy especial, asi que necesitan completar sus equipos y elegir a su capitán, todo esto en una semana, deberan entrenar mucho ya que no solo se enfrentaran entre ustedes como cada año tambien deberan tener a 3 suplentes por equipo los cuales deberan jugar todas las pociones por si alguno tiene que ser reemplazado-al terminar de hablar se fue con los de Ravenclaw . hubo un momento de silencio hasta que alguien de Sly hablo- y que va a pasar?? Que quiere decir con eso de que no solo nos enfrentaremos entre nosotros??- era Draco malfoy , la maestra se volteo a verlo y contesto- eso señor Malfoy sera algo que no dire hoy, ya se enteraran a su debido tiempo y bueno eso es todo hagan favor de regresar al castillo y recuerden tienen una semana para completar los equipos.

El equipo de Gryffindor iban  hacia el castillo al llegar a la puerta Katia, Alicia y Angelina se despideron de ellos iban hacia la biblioteca, Harry se fue al gran comedor de seguro estarian sus amigos alli. Y no se equivoco ya estaban Ron y Hermione esperandolo. 

Al terminar la cena iban rumbo a la sala comun cuando se encontraron con Malfoy quien tenia en sus manos un ejemplar de el profeta, y leia en voz alta

Hemos descubierto que la Srita Granger quien cursa el quinto año en el colegio howarts de magia y hechizeria hija de padres muggles y muy amiga del famosisimo harry potter, del cual se rumoro hace poco menos de un año que era novio de ella, es novia de Viktor Krum el buscador mas aclamado del equipo de Bulgaria, este noviazgo empezo en las vacaciones en las que la joven para mi gusto bastante fea para alguien como Krum, fue a Bulgaria a estar con el.

Al terminar de leer grito- hey sangre sucia!! Ya deja de decir mentiras, dudo que alguien como el se fije en alguien...como tu- termino de decir Malfoy con un tono de burla, ella no dijo nada y jalaba a sus amigos  quienes estaban apunto de hecharsele encima a Malfoy, se detuvo un poco y volteo a verlo a los ojos- 5 puntos menos para Slytherin por agredir a una prefecta sin razon aparente- sonrió y siguió caminando- dejando a Malfoy callado sin saber que decir y soportando la burla de los gemelos que pasaban a un lado de ellos.

Ron llego furioso a la sala comun pero no se sabia si por que malfoy había vuelto, o si por que había insultado a su amiga, o por que recordo que esta era novia de Viktor Krum, prefirio irse directo a su habitación.

La semana transcurrio muy tranquila para unos, como los de Gryffindor que se la pasaban muy bien en sus clases, y estaban felices por sus maestros nuevos, en cambio los de Sly en especial a Malfoy le iba pesimo ya que en pociones no era nada bueno ni el ni sus amigos Crabbe y goyle quienes perdia puntos cada 10 minutos. La noche del viernes llego y estaban todos los del equipo de quidittch muy entusiasmados porque al dia siguiente escogerian a su nuevo guardian y estaban tratando de ponerse de acuerdo para escoger al capitán.

-yo digo que deberia ser por votacion que cada quien ponga el nombre de su candidato en un pedazo de pergamino y el que tenga mas votos es el nuevo capitan- dijo Angelina a lo que todos asintieron , Katie empezo a repartir pedazos pequeños de pergamino a cada quien, al terminar cada uno escribio el nombre de su favorito y colocaron los papelitos en un sombrero- he Collin, puedes venir un poco por favor?- dijo Harry a el chico que estaba sentado detrás de el leyendo- si harry, que pasa??- pregunto este- solo haznos un favor cuenta los papelitos y dinos quien tiene mas votos por favor- dijo Fred, Collin abrió uno a uno los papelitos y dijo- bueno Angelina tiene 1 voto y Harry tiene 5- al decir esto sonrió- todos felicitaron a Harry por ser el nuevo capitán, cuando se le acerco Angelina le dijo, gracias le dio un beso en la mejilla y se volvió con las demás. Estuvieron platicando muy contentos de las pruebas del dia siguiente y haciendo suposiciones de quienes se iban a presentar, hasta que llego ron –hola! Y bien quien es el nuevo capitan- pregunto el pelirrojo, Harry sonrio y levanto la mano, ron lo felicito- genial Harry que bueno por ti- dijo- gracias ron, mas te vale que mañana te presentes para las pruebas de guardian- contesto Harry- lo estoy pensando Harry no te preocupes- volvio a decir ron, y luego les pidio a los demas del equipo que se acercaran- bueno no se si recuerden que mañana es el cumpleaños de Hermione, y bueno querian que me ayudaran a hacerle una fiesta- dijo Ron poniendose un poco rojo- claro que buena idea tuviste hermanito!- dijo George- si! Nosotros nos encargamos de la comida- dijo Fred- nosotras de decorar la sala comun- dieron Angelina y Katie- y asi siguieron platicando hasta que el retrato de la dama gorda se abrio y entro Hermione, todos se callaron al momento que esta paso, sonrio a todos los del equipo e inmediatamente subio a su cuarto.

Al dia siguiente todos en el gran comedor estaban emocionados, ya que ese dia serian las pruebas para todas las casas de sus equipos de quidittch. Al terminar el desayuno los del equipo se dirigían al campo junto con varios alumnos de primero que iban a ver, no tardaron en llegar los que iban a hacer la prueba entre ellos Ron. Y comenzaron primero hicieron las pruebas para guardian Beth una niña de tercero lo hacia muy bien de todas las quaffles que le habían aventado solo se le escapo una, igual que a otra niña llamada Diana de sexto año, en cambio Ron no dejo escapar ninguna. Después de eso hicieron varias pruebas de buscador, golpeador y cazador, a otros 4 chicos que habían ido para suplentes. Después de una hora todos estaban satisfechos con el trabajo que habían hecho todos y seria muy difícil la descicion, les dijeron que en la noche se darian a conocer a los ganadores.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca estaba Hermione metida en sus pensamientos, estaba algo trizte ya que sus amigos, de hecho nadie de su casa la habia aun felicitado por su cumpleaños, y decia de vez en cuando alguna maldición hacia el quiddittch. 

Cuando iban subiendo para la sala comun Alicia les dijo a los del equipo que subia unos minutos mas tarde ya que le iba a pedir permiso a la profesora Macgonagall para hacer la fiesta, y desaparecio en el segundo corredor hacia la izquierda. Los demas se fueron enseguida a la sala comun para empezar a deliberar para ver quien se quedaria en el equipo.

-por merlin que todos lo han hecho muy bien!- decia Harry- asi es Beth la niña de tercero no tardo ni 3 minutos en atrapar la snitch, y tambien es muy buena golpeadora- decia George- si y Seamus es muy buen cazador al igual que golpeador- decia fred- y asi estuvieron bastante rato, hasta que llego alicia diciendo que la profesora Macgonagall había autorizado a hacer la fiesta, pero nosotros tendremos que recoger el desastre que hagamos- todos se pusieron muy contentos y empezaron a arreglar la sala comun, habían mandado a Ginny a que vigilara a Hermione y en caso de que se quisiera subir la entretuviera y le dijeron una hora en la que ella misma tenia que llevarla a la sala comun. Ron se había desaparecido y Parvati le dijo que la había sacado de su cuarto, el mismo donde Hermione tambien dormia.

Se acercaba la hora en que Ginny traeria a Hermione y ya estaba todo listo, Neville llego corriendo para avisarles que estaban a punto de llegar las dos jóvenes, obscurecieron toda la sala comun y se escondieron todos detrás de los sillones, un segundo después se abrio el retrato de la dema gorda para dejar pasar a la pelirroja y a Hermione en ese instante se escucho un fuerte- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HERMIONE!!!!- prendieron varias bengalas llenando la sala comun de colores, Hermione estaba petrificada con una gran sonrisa, Ginny fue la primera en abrazarla, luego le siguieron Harry y Ron, y por supesto todos los presentes. Hermione después de todos los abrazos y felicitaciones miraba con detenimiento la sala comun en las paredes había serpentinas y globos color rojo y dorado brillante, y había un letrero que decia Hermione felices 15!

Estaban todos muy felices comiendo y bebiendo cervezas de mantequilla que los gemelos habían llevado, y se escuchaba musica, algunos alumnos bailaban otros platicaban mientras hermione abria unos regalos que había en una mesita, primero desenvolvio el regalo de Harry que era un libro llamado" la vida magica de hoy y siempre", Hermione lo volvio a abrazar para agradecer el regalo, después abrio el regalo de ginny que era una cadenita con un corazon y unos aretes muy lindos, Parvati y Lavender le regalaron un diario, Katie, una mochila, Angelina un estuche de plumas y alicia un prendedor para el cabello, los gemelos le regalaron muchos dulces y algunos de sus inventos.. y asi abrio todos los regalos, ron se acerco a ella –herm, te quiero enseñar algo- le dijo ella solo asintio y cuando iban a subir las escaleras se abrio el retrato donde aparecieron la profesora Macgonagall y Víctor Krum, todos estaban asombrados y la mayoria estaba callado hasta que se escucho un grito de emocion- Viktor!!!!!- grito Hermione y corrio a abrazarlo- feliz cumpleaños Herrrmiionee- dijo el.-muchas felicidades Srita Granger –dijo la profesora Mcgonagall- y le sonrio, - señor potter- dijo esta, Harry se acerco- espero que no haya ningun inconveniente en ke el señor Krum este en su habitación por hoy- miraba esta a Harry quien contesto- claro que no profesora- bueno eso es todo nos vemos mañana y no esten hasta muy tarde jóvenes, y se fue. Hermione seguía abrazada a Krum muy feliz de verlo- pero porque no me dijiste que venias- dijo ella- querria, darrte una sorpresa- dijo el. De repente ya todos miraban a harry quien se había subido a una silla para anunciar al nuevo guardian y a los tres suplentes. –Este, su atención, bien pues quiero agradecer en nombre del equipo de quidittch a las personas que asistieron a la prueba el nuevo guardian es RON WEASLEY!- grito Harry todos los que estaban presentes aplaudian y buscaban a ron con la mirada, pero este no estaba en la sala comun, antes de que empezaran a preguntar donde se había metido harry volvio a hablar- bueno ahora los suplentes seran BETH ROBINSON , SEAMUS FINNIGAN Y HANSEL OLIVAR.-, terminando de decir esto todos estaban felicitando a los nuevos integrantes del equipo. Siguieron la fiesta hasta muy tarde poco a poco se iba vaciando la sala comun ya cuando solo quedaban seamus, dean thomas, harry, hermione, Parvati, Lavender, Sara , Monica, Neville y Krum, se empezaron a despedir, Harry se adelanto para saber si su amigo estaba en la habitación y asi era el estaba en al afeizar de la ventana mirando hacia fuera, había algo extraño, parecia que había estado llorando, -Ron, Ron??, estas bien- pregunto Harry- si estoy bien- murmuro Ron- vamos alegrate, ella es feliz, lo quiere, ademas no veo porque te pones asi, a menos que...- amenos de que Harry- hablo el pelirrojo molesto- bueno amenos de que estes enamorado de ella- termino de decir Harry- estas loco y alucinando, no estoy molesto por eso, por mi ella puede hacer lo que se le de la gana- dijo ron mas molesto al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver a Harry, este noto que le sangraba la mano- pero que te paso??- dijo Harry, pero ron había empezado a hablar – veo que se quedara aquí- mirado a una sexta cama que ya estaba en la habitación- si, dijo Harry- sabes deberias ir a la enfermeria no se te vaya a infectar la herida- ron asintio y cuando iba a salir de la habitación- por cierto eres el nuevo guardian del equipo- Harry sonrio, pero ron no movio ni un solo músculo de su cara. Cuando estaba bajando las escaleras se topo con los demas pero hizo como si no existieran, nisiquiera los miro. 

Al llegar a la habitación las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas estaba lleno de flores rosas, blancas y rojas, lirios, alcatraces, tulipanes, y encima de la cama de Hermione estaba un letrero que decia feliz cumpleaños eres la mejor, parecia que estaba hecho con pequeñas estrellas. Parvati y Lavender miraron a Hermione y le sonrieron- que suerte de tener a tu lado a alguien tan especial- dijo Lavender y se acosto, las otras chicas hicieron lo mismo, al momento de que Hermione se sento en la cama para agarrar un paquete que estaba ahí, el letrero se movio y se fue para el techo, Herm abrio el paquete y era una foto de ella y de su gato junto con Harry y Ron y sus respectivas lechuzas, estaba en un marco color plata y alrededor tenia unas estrellas. El gato color canela quien ya se había subido al regazo de ella ronroneaba parecia que le queria decir algo, Hermione lo miro y susurro- tu sabes quien hizo esto verdad??- el gato se acerco a la foto y maullo se dio una vuelta y al pasar su esponjosa cola por la foto rozo donde estaba Ron, la chica sonrio y dejo a croki (asi le decia a su gato) sobre la cama, bajo de nuevo a la sala comun se acomodo en un sillon cerca del fuego. Minutos mas tarde aparecio alguien por el agujero del retrato era Ron, Hermione lo miraba asustada, este llevaba la mano vendada, y los ojos rojos e hinchados- pero que te paso Ron, como te hiciste eso??- pregunto la joven- nada que te importe-dijo ron sin mirarla y mucho menos dejo de caminar- claro que me importa- dijo Hermione quien se había levantado del sillon donde estaba para detener a Ron- no, claro que no, solo te importa tu Vicky- dijo ron en tono sarcastico- hay sigues molesto por eso??, hasta parece que estas celoso- dijo ella- celoso??, no seas tonta, celoso de que??, mira hazme un favor haz como si yo no existiera dejame enpaz y quedate con Krum- y diciendo esto ron desaparecio escaleras arriba dejando a hermione sola, volvio a ocupar el mismo sillon donde estaba sentada. Pero no estuvo mucho rato sola ya que krum había bajado- Herrr miio nee??, que haces aquí acaso estabas con ron??- no-se apresuro a decir ella- solo lo vi cuando llego, y tu? Que haces aquí?- pregunto hermione- escuche voces, y se me olvido darte esto- saco una bolsita y se la dio a hermione, ella lo agarro y saco su contenido, era una fina cadenita plateada con un dije en forma de corazon negro en el centro había una letra V pero al agarrarlo la letra cambio para sorpresa de ella- que es??-pregunto  aun sorprendida- es un dije muy especial te dice a quien pertenece tu corazon- dijo krum- ella lo miro nuevamente y lo agarro con mucha fuerza estaba apunto de que una lagrima callera por su mejilla agradecio a Viktor el regalo y subio a su habitación, ya en esta se sento en el alfeizar de la ventana aun con el dije en su mano lo miro de nuevo y dijo para si misma – no puede ser -

              •·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·• 

ATTE..

•·.·´¯`·.·• ÄngêL¦né Mê®ïån G®ínT W€å$Lê¥ LüÞîN •·.·´¯`·.·•

· Røn'§ Løvê® ûnK ·

· MåîTê Mã®Äûðë® 2 ·

· Ð lå§ 4 LøKå$ Lå + ©ûê®då ¥ üN þ¤Kø Dê$Þî§tådã ·


	4. NØtî¢å§

Holitas!!!!

he regresado, mas rapido de lo ke podian esperar o no?? Esto a petición de mi loka kerida aunke no se acostumbren ia ke estos caps los subo rapido porke ia los tengo escritos y solo los estoy korriguiendo (o al menos eso intento XD)

bueeee mil trhanks por tu review amiga y amemait tambien thanks por el tuyo tratare de arreglar eso. Por cierto ke hay algunos nombres ke aun aparecen kon minúsculas, aunke ia los aia cambiado eso es error del word ke me los kambia de nuez ¬¬ en fin ia me voi, los dejo pa ke lean el kap i acuérdense de darme su opinión ^^

Un beso a todos los que lean este intento de ff y dejen reviews! ^^

Disklaimer: ia lo saben todos, la historia en ke se basa este ff un es mia es de J.K. Rowling y solo lo uso pa escribir mis sonseras, un gano nada

••.•´¯`•.•• ••.•´¯`•.•• ••.•´¯`•.••••.•´¯`•.•• ••.•´¯`•.•• 

.·´¯`·- NØtî¢|å§ -·´¯`·.

Pasaban los días, y ron seguía sin hablarle a Hermione, Viktor iba cada 10 días a visitarla, con el permiso de dumbledore, los entrenamientos de quidittch habían empezado, las clases iban muy para todos incluso para ron que había mejorado notablemente sus calificaciones, Ginny y Hermione pasaban cada vez mas tiempo juntas y Harry trataba de sacarle a Ron el por que este estaba enojado con su amiga aunque ya intuia que lo que le dijo el dia del cumpleños de esta era el motivo.

El lunes siguiente durante el desayuno Dumbledore se levanto haciendo callar a todos los presentes en el gran comedor- buenos días alumnos, es para mi un honor anunciar que en la primer semana de noviembre se iniciara el torneo de quidittch Darren Ohare (mejor guardián en los últimos 2 siglos)- todos en el gran comedor soltaron un grito de emoción- competirán las 4 casas contra 2 colegios mas el IMdMA y el Malincrodt, quienes llegaran el 30 de Septiembre  a nuestro colegio y estarán tomando clases con ustedes ya que estarán la mayor parte del año, les pido que los tratemos como si estuvieran en sus países, en sus casas, bien eso es todo por el momento, desayunen tranquilos- y se sentó, dejando a todo el colegio muy emocionado y feliz- genial!! El torneo estará increíble!- decía Angelina- si!!! Va a ser mucho mejor que otros años- decía fred- y comentarios como esos se escucharon por todo el gran comedor, el único que parecía no importarle era a Ron .el dia trascurrió sin muchos percances Malfoy intento molestar a Harry ya que lo vio solo, pero no contaba con que la maestra de pociones estaba detrás de el, lo que le costo 10 puntos a Slytherin, en la cena estaban todos los de equipo de Gryffindor muy animados terminaron de cenar e iban rumbo a la sala común cuando Hermione alcanzo a Ron. Harry al ver eso siguió caminando junto con los demás para que no los molestaran.-ya basta Ronald Weasley, ya estoy harta de tu maldita indiferencia en este mismo instante me vas a decir lo que te pasa por que te comportas de esa manera conmigo!- dijo ella bastante molesta pero a la vez muy triste, se le notaba que tenia ganas de llorar, Ron solo la miraba atento pero parecía que no la había escuchado por que se dio la vuelta y se fue, la dejo ahí sola sin decirle palabra alguna, Hermione no aguanto mas rodó una lagrima por su mejilla y camino hacia el lado apuesto de donde había ido ron.

Pasaron algunos días a la hora del correo vieron una gran ola de lechuzas, varias de ellas cargaban dos paquetes largos que fueron a depositar frente a Harry y Ron, quienes de inmediatamente los abrieron- wow! Una spit FIRE 3000- decía harry esta era la mejor escoba de carreras en todo el mundo, mejor, mucho mejor que la saeta de fuego,-no lo puedo- creer decía ron quien abria su paquete para sacar una colwood 500, la mejor escoba para guardianes, hedwing dejo caer un sobre entre los dos jóvenes. Harry agarro la carta y la abrió lo mas rápido posible.

Harry, Ron:

Espero que les haya gustado su regalo, según la de la tienda de deportes mágicos especializados en el quidittch son las mejores escobas para cada uno y el puesto que desempeñan, jueguen bien y mucha suerte.

Los quiere Hocicos

Estoy mas cerca de lo que ustedes creen no se preocupen por mi.

Los chicos estaban felices por sus regalos, y harry estaba mucho mas tranquilo por que aunque lupin le había dicho que no se preocupara, el recibir carta de su padrino lo ponía muy feliz.

Un dia antes de la llegada de los colegios que participarían en la copa de quidittch estaban en clases con el profesor Lupin, que ya para la mayoría de los alumnos era su profesor favorito y quien mejor daba clases, nadie parecía molesto o preocupado por saber que era un licántropo, bueno solo los de Slytherin, al terminar la clase Harry y Hermione se acercaron con el- hola Harry, Hermione, como están??-dijo el profesor- bien profesor, muchas gracias- dijo la chica- mmmm Hermione que te pasa??, por cierto donde esta su amigo Ron?- pregunto Lupin, luego miro a Hermione preocupado-  acaso el tiene algo que ver con que estés así??- Ron es un idiota solo piensa en el!- dijo Hermione, llevándose la mano a la boca, y salio de el aula ya había empezado a llorar- si profesor, esta así por ron, es que el se molesto con ella por que es novia de Krum- dijo Harry- ha, ya veo...bueno hablare con el a ver si puedo ayudar en algo, Harry solo sonrió, no estaba muy seguro que el profesor lupin lograra hacer algo para que el cabeza dura de su amigo reaccionara pero bueno tampoco estaba de mas su ayuda-por cierto que tal sus regalos??, les gustaron??- volvió a decir el profesor- si!, están geniales, vuelan de lujo- dijo Harry mas animado- esta bien Harry que bueno que les gustaron, bueno será mejor que vayas a tu sala común, hocicos esta muy bien si es lo que querías preguntar, esta muy cerca, así que ya deja de preocuparte y concéntrate en las clases y en quidittch- dijo Lupin con una gran sonrisa, harry no tuvo mas remedio que irse, Hermione estaba esperándolo en las escaleras antes de entrar a la sala común, según ella no quería llegar sola, al entrar vieron a ron sentado junto con Ginny y Collin quienes estaban muy juntitos, ron al verlos se levanto y subió a su habitación, Hermione hizo lo mismo, Harry no tuvo mas remedio que ponerse a hacer los deberes que tenia pendientes.

Llego el gran día en que llegarían los otros colegios todos estaban muy emocionados y mas los equipos de quidittch de cada casa ya que se morían de ganas de conocer a sus contrincantes, todos los profesores estaban muy flexibles y emocionados, ya que nadie ponía atención a las clases y a ellos parecía molestarles, en el desayuno anunciaron que las clases se terminarían alas 4:45 para que subieran a dejar sus libros y bajaran a las 5, y así fue ya todos estaban a las afueras del castillo cuando, la profesora Hooch junto con los prefectos de cada casa les decían a todos que se fueran al gran comedor.

Al llegar al comedor notaron que las mesas habían sido retiradas y los profesores les pedían que los de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw se pusieran a la derecha, mientras los de Slytherin y Hufflepuff estaban a la izquierda y arriba de los alumnos estaban los estandartes de cada casa, no pasaron mas de 10 minutos cuando se escucharon voces que provenían del pasillo, la profesora Macgonagall pidió silencio y en eso se abrieron las puertas para dejar pasar a un brujo de estatura mediana con una barba larga(muy parecida a la de Dumbledore) vestido con una túnica azul obscura con bordes plateados, detrás de el entraron cerca de 40 jóvenes entre los 14 y 17 años, con túnicas del mismo color azul fuerte todos veían bastante sorprendidos el gran comedor, y la mayoría sonreía, al llegar al frente Dumbledore hablo- jóvenes del colegio Malincrodt bienvenidos- en ese preciso instante apareció un estandarte que la mayoría supuso que era de ese colegio, era azul con el nombre del colegio en plateado y debajo de este un delfín. Todos en el gran comedor aplaudieron y los jóvenes de este colegio se fueron a parar a un lado de los de Gryffindor, Dumbledore volvió a hablar- alumnos les presento a Hudson Falking director del colegio Malincrodt quien estará aquí nosotros y será uno de los árbitros en los partidos de quidittch- al terminar de decir esto le director se fue a sentar junto a la profesora Macgonagall, 5 minutos después se volvió a abrir la puerta del gran comedor, entro una bruja de estatura media con una túnica color vino, detrás de ella venían otro grupo de alumnos que parecían ser también unos 40, Harry estaba petrificado al ver a la persona detrás de la bruja quien era la directora- jóvenes del instituto IMdMA, bienvenidos a Hogwarts- empezó a hablar Dumbledore, mirando a los jóvenes que acababan de entrar, estos a diferencia de los primeros tenían una mirada de indiferencia hacia todo y portaban unas túnicas color vino , en ese instante apareció otro estandarte era negro con las iniciales en rojo y una especie de escudo que nadie le hallaba forma en el mismo color aparte de resaltar el color dorado- bien les presento a Alicia Bubiie directora de este instituto- todos en el gran comedor aplaudían nuevamente hacia los jóvenes que acababan de llegar, todos menos Harry, quien veía detenidamente a esa joven que ya había visto anteriormente en callejón Diagon, estos se fueron a parar debajo de su estandarte a un lado de los de Slytherin, y vio que Draco Malfoy la saludaba.

           ••.•´¯`•.•• ••.•´¯`•.•• ••.•´¯`•.••••.•´¯`•.•• ••.•´¯`•.••

Atte.

**•·.·´¯`·.·• ÄngêL¦né Mê®ïån G®ínT W€å$Lê¥ LüÞîN •·.·´¯`·.·•**

**· Røn'§ Løvê® ûnK ·**

**· MåîTê Mã®Äûðë® 2 ·**

**· Ð lå§ 4 LøKå$ Lå + ©ûê®då ¥ üN þ¤Kø Dê$Þî§tådã ·**


	5. Qû¦D¡tTçH ¥ þê£Êå

            Holitas!!!!! He regresado!!! Tambien algo pronto, pero si no subia este cap nefe me iba a enviar un correo bomba XD por cierto thanks por decirme el error, ia esta corregido amiga ^^,  bueeeeeee este cap se lo dediko a alguien ke akaba de entrar a la family de las lokas, a **ayla**** y por supuesto a las demas ****lily, ****ro y **nefe****** que las quiero mil, en serio ke me dio musho gusto verlas ia las extrañaba ^^ . bueeeeee ia no los aburro i los dejo kon el kap 5! Por cierto en este cap hay una surprise pa ustedes espero les guste!!!! ^^**

Disklaimer: la mayoria de los personajes y demas cosas son propiedad de la seño J.K Rowling io solo los tomo prestados pa la realización de mis locuras.

**     ––––•(-• Qû¦D¡tTçH  ¥  þê£Êå  •-)•––––**

**•·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·• **

Al día siguiente la mayoría de los alumnos se levantaron temprano para bajar a desayunar, los del equipo de quidittch de Gryffindor no eran la excepción, estando todos desayunando, de repente se levanto la profesora Hooch ya todos la miraban y  dejaron de comer esperando a lo que fuera a decir –atención  jóvenes, hoy a las 4 de la tarde espero a todos los equipos de quidittch,  en el campo del colegio al llegar se les darán instrucciones mas precisas, los demás alumnos pueden llegar a ocupar sus lugares en las tribunas 10 minutos después, se harán las presentaciones de los equipos - al terminar de decir esto se sentó y siguió con su desayuno, todos los demás hicieron lo mismo, pero había algo que la mayoría no había notado, Dumbledore no estaba ni ningún prefecto, cosa que Harry y los hermanos Weasley si notaron pero nadie había dicho nada, solo miraban con mucha insistencia  a la mas pequeña de ellos, ya que como era ella la que pasaba mas tiempo con Hermione podría saber – Hay por Merlín no me vean así!!!! Por que no preguntan y listo??- dijo ella algo desesperada, George se adelanto a los demás  y hablo – esta bien hermanita donde esta Hermione??- esta sonrió y les pidió que se acercaran un poco mas para que no escucharan los demás – antes de llegar al comedor  la profesora Macgonagall le mando hablar que fuera al despacho del Profesor Dumbledore, parecía algo grave ya que Owen estaba bastante serio y el no es así – bah! No me gusta que se lleven tanto con esa serpiente asquerosa – dijo Fred en tono molesto hacia su hermana – aunque tenemos que reconocer que el es simpático y además muy amable- dijo Ginny ante la mirada de reproche de sus hermanos – hay Virginia hasta parece que te gusta ese tipo – volvió a hablar Fred poniendo cara de susto Collin tosio pero nadie se dio cuenta de eso ya que todos rieron  de sus gestos bueno casi todos por que Harry se había perdido en la platica ya que desde que entraron al gran comedor los alumnos del IMdMA el buscaba a Angeline, pero sin mucho éxito por que esta no bajo a desayunar. – bueno y que creen que habra pasado???- pregunto Fred – habra habido algun ataque???- dijo Ron algo preocupado – no lo creo ya lo hubieran publicado en el profeta no creen???- dijo Collin que esaba muy interesado en la platica con el ejemplar del diario del dia en la mano – Bueno es mejor que esperarnos a verla y preguntarle a ella misma antes de pensar cosas malas a lo mejor es sobre lo que pasara esta tarde de la presentacion de los equipos – dijo Ginny muy tranquila.

 Pasaron las clases como siempre en ese año tan tranquilas y a las 3:30 Harry y Ron salieron de la ultima clase del día para ir a buscar a sus demás compañeros de equipo para irse a cambiar y después irse al campo, al llegar a este el prefecto de Ravenclaw les señalo cual era su vestidor, caminaron hacia allá y vieron a Hermione afuera de este esperándolos al verlos sonrio. 

Las gradas estaban mas amplias de lo normal, y había dos apartados mas uno con el color rojo y negro y el otro azul oscuro con plateado, obviamente para los otros dos colegios, poco a poco se iban llenando, para las 4:15 ya todos estaban en sus lugares los equipos estaban ya listos escuchando las instrucciones de cómo tenían que salir  algunos estaban muy nerviosos.

-buenas tardes alumnos de Hogwarts e invitados- se escucho la voz de Dumbledore, por todo el estadio –es un gran gusto ser sede de este grandioso torneo, esperamos que sea de su agrado a continuación los equipos se presentaran al azar y el primero que hará acto de presencia es el equipo de ......Hufflepuff....del colegio Hogwarts- se escucho un gran aplauso- los del quipo salieron con sus túnicas amarillo y negro, muy felices los nombraron a todos y subieron al frente de su tribuna, donde había una plataforma después de que se acabo la ovación para los del equipo Dumbledore volvió a hablar- ahora conozcamos al equipo Bleu del colegio Malincrodt- aparecieron 10 jóvenes con su uniforme en blanco y celeste , el cual portaba un escudo en azul cielo con algunas letras, los presentaron y subieron al igual que los de huff a su plataforma, mientras en los vestidores se escuchaban algunas quejas de que querían ver lo que sucedía allá afuera, en eso se apareció una burbuja a lo ancho de una de las paredes y empezaron a aparecer las imágenes de lo que sucedía en el campo.-Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a Gryffindor del colegio Hogwarts- el estadio casi se cae en aplausos y gritos en ese momento los empezaron a nombrar-

GEORGE WEASLEY 

FRED WEASLEY 

ANGELINA JHONSON 

KATIE BELL

ALICIA SPINETT

RON WEASLEY 

Y el capitán HARRY POTTER 

Mientras los nombraban iban saliendo de uno por uno,  todos aplaudían y gritaban, Hermione noto que al decir los nombres de sus amigos, las chicas gritaban mas- y los suplentes son BETH ROBINSON, SEAMUS FINNIGAN Y HANSEL OLIVAR- después subieron a su plataforma, donde aun se Escuchaban gritos y aplausos- bien ahora denle la bienvenida al equipo Lune del instituto IMdMA- aparecieron los 10 jóvenes, la mayoría chicas con unas túnicas negras con plateado-

AYLA GREENLEAF

ANA REGIDOR

FLORENCE PUGLIESE

ISABEL PIRE

KATHLEEN ANGELES

MIRIAM LACOUR

Y la capitana ANGELINE RIDLLE

las reservas.....- Harry parecía hipnotizado, allí estaba ella, y por fin sabia como se llamaba, Angeline, se veía como un ángel _pero que demonios me pasa???, acaso me gustara esa chica_ pensaba Harry, hasta que un codazo lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos- que chicas tan mas hermosas no crees?- le preguntaba Fred a Harry, lo que hizo que las demás chicas hicieran una mueca de desagrado.

Y así siguieron los demás equipos Argent del colegio Malincrodt, Solei del Instituto IMdMA ,  Ravenclaw Y Slytherin de Hogwarts al salir este ultimo solo los de su casa les aplaudieron y bueno los visitantes que al ver la reacción de los demás pararon inmediatamente- pero que perdedores-decía Kath desde la tarima de su equipo- tan mal jugaran??- decía isa- a mi me da igual, lo único que quiero es bajarme de esta ridícula tarima e irme- decía Angeline, para asombro de sus compañeras quienes no la habían escuchado hablar desde que salieron de su escuela- vaya creí que ya te habían comido la lengua los ratones ángel- dejo Miri con una sonrisa, Angeline la fulmino con la mirada- uyyy!! Si las miradas mataran esta ya te habría hecho caer- dijo Kath agarrando a su amiga en broma- para que batallo....es mas por que las aguanto???- dijo Angeline- este...será por que nos quieres, somos las mal lindas del colegio, somos súper buena onda- decía Miri mientras sus amigas reían a carcajadas, Angeline solo rodó sus ojos en signo de desesperación y le dio un golpe con la escoba.

-bien el torneo comenzara el próximo sábado, con dos partidos el sábado y dos el domingo, el sábado serán Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff y Etoiles vs. Solei, el domingo serán Bleu vs. Noir y Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw los equipos Argent y Lune esperaran a que sea eliminado otro equipo de su escuela para jugar con el ganador- dijo Dumbledore – se acondicionara otro campo un poco mas retirado de aquí para que los partidos se celebren a la misma hora, y aparte sus respectivos colegios vendrán a apoyarlos en cada partido- esto ultimo hizo que los del colegio Malincrodt y los del instituto IMdMA aplaudieran- bueno es todo, pueden volver al colegio – termino de hablar Dumbledore- poco a poco se fueron vaciando las gradas, empezaba a hacer frió, el equipo de Gryffindor ya iba rumbo al castillo junto con varios de su misma casa Ginny y Hermione estaban apunto de alcanzarlos -saben esa chava, Katleen Ángeles, se me hace conocida, no se de donde pero ....- decía ron- hay ya estas alucinando- decía Angelina- no es verdad a mi también me suena- decía Alicia- de repente Hermione que ya se les había unido hablo- Katleen Ángeles, la joven de 17 años que es cazadora de el equipo de su escuela el cual por cierto es el mejor equipo de quidittch escolar que hay en su país, es la inventora de escobas mas famosa del mundo mágico, el creador de la nimbus 200 y nimbus 2001 se quedan cortos a lado de esta maravillosa niña, inventora de, las dos escobas que tienen en las manos- volteo a ver a Harry y a ron – WOOO! Es increíble que ella allá inventado estas maravillosas escobas!!!- dijo Harry- y tu como sabes tanto herm?? -Fácil lo leí en una revista- la joven sonrió- y siguieron caminando hacia el castillo, unos jóvenes del colegio Malincrodt se les habían unido a la platica a lo que nadie molesto.

La semana siguiente todos estaban muy distraídos en clase, todos los equipos tenían que entrenar para los partidos del fin de semana, Hermione y ron dejaron de pelear, mas bien a ron se le había olvidado pelear con Hermione, estaba demasiado nervioso en el partido contra Hufflepuff, como para hacerlo, las clases iban muy bien para su suerte habían cambiado los horarios, y la mayoría de las clases las compartían con los nuevos, para mala suerte de Harry no tenían ninguna clase con los del IMdMA, con el profesor Lupin les iba de maravilla, al igual que con Charlie Weasley, y  pociones a no era tan mala, la profesora daba los puntos justamente y se los quitaba a quien lo merecía. 

Era viernes y los nervios de todos los que jugaban al día siguiente se notaban a simple vista, iban caminando por el pasillo cuando escucharon una voz conocida- sabes eres una chica muy hermosa, me encantan tus ojos- era Malfoy, Harry y ron se acercaron mas a la esquina para escuchar mejor- si, si, mira niño, vete con ese cuento a otra, a mi no me interesas en lo absoluto, y déjame pasar que tengo clase- se escucho una voz de mujer- a otra??, estas loca si piensas que te voy a dejar así, tan fácil, ya te dije eres muy bella a demás de que si le digo a mi padre, que bueno tu sabes hable con el tuyo te obligaran a...- pero Malfoy no termino de hablar por que se  escucho un golpe- mira Malfoy, no te tengo miedo, ni a ti ni a tus amenazas, vete de chillón con tu papi, y un consejo aléjate de mi, no soy lo que parezco- frente a ellos paso una joven, la que seguramente había estado hablando con Malfoy, era Angeline, esta al pasar frente a ellos ni se inmuto que estaban, Harry y ron siguieron caminando y vieron a Malfoy tirado en el suelo sangrando de la boca- uy Malfoy, que feo que una mujer te haga eso- dijo ron, y caminaron muy rápido, para que este no les pudiera contestar, Malfoy solo repetía -como demonios pudo hacer eso??- en ese momento otras dos chicas del mismo instituto de Angeline se acercaron habían visto todo lo que había pasado y reían de Malfoy que seguía tirado en el piso.

-que le hiciste que???- decía Kath estaba riéndose a todo pulmón en la sala de Slytherin, frente a otras dos jóvenes quienes también reían- pues bien merecido se lo tenia ese patán, ayer lo vi. salir del cuarto de unas de primero de esta escuela- decía Miri- oye y no te vio nadie??, digo eso de andar agrediendo alumnos en los pasillos no creo que sea bien visto por los profesores- decía la otra joven Isa, - *suspiro* no tengo la menor idea, y la verdad tampoco me importa, espero que ese idiota no se me vuelva a acercar, no lo soportaría ¬¬- decía Angeline en un tono bastante frió, ella era la única que no reía.

En la sala de Gryffindor todos reían por lo que estaban contando Harry y Ron, la verdad no aguantaron las ganas de hacerlo, hasta Hermione reía, aunque al principio se molesto con ellos por andar espiando a los demás.

El sábado llego, y los de Gryffindor estaban bastante nerviosos, no sabían por que sabían que Hufflepuff era un equipo fácil, y no tenia muchas tácticas nuevas ni tampoco de cuidado, al llegar al campo estaba lleno, no solo estaban alumnos de su colegio si no también de los otros dos que se les hacia mas interesante ver jugar a los extranjeros que a los de su propio equipo. El partido dio comienzo y por algunos gritos que se escucharon a lo lejos se dieron cuenta que el otro partido también había empezado, llevaban 20 minutos de juego, cuando ron ya había bloqueado bastantes quaffles y Gryffindor llevaba 100 puntos contra 0 de Hufflepuff, y no pasaron mas de 5 minutos cuando Harry tenia la snitch en su mano. Todos bajaron de sus escobas y felicitaron a los de Gryffindor, quienes estaba felices de ganar su primer partido, en eso se dibujo un letrero en el aire dando la marcación de este, a lo lejos se escucharon gritos de emoción.

Querían ir al otro partido , querían ver como jugaban los otro equipos, pero la profesora Macgonagall los detuvo, y les pidió que se fueran a bañar y que se pusieran de nuevo su uniforme de quidittch, esto los extraño bastante pero así lo hicieron, después de tres horas el partido de y Etoiles vs. Solei termino con los del equipo Solei como ganadores. La comida se iba a hacer en dos diferentes lugares, ya que era demasiada gente la que había en el colegio, el gran comedor y en las afueras del castillo, todos los Gry optaron por la segunda y comieron bajo el cielo azul. 

Al día siguiente los ganadores de los partidos fueron Slytherin y Noir, pero para gusto de la mayoría los mejores partidos habían sido los del sábado, la comida y la cena fueron iguales que el día anterior.

El lunes en desayuno se dijo que los equipos faltantes jugarían el miércoles por la tarde Lune vs. Solei y Argent vs. Noir.... -luna contra sol y plata contra negro- dijo Hermione- que???- varios habían volteado a verla extrañados- Hermione volteo, y se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta- dije negro contra plata y luna contra sol, son los significados de las casas, están en francés.....bueno eso creo- dijo esta- así es tanto el IMdMA y nosotros tenemos nombres en francés aunque no estemos ubicados en Francia, de hecho usamos idiomas diferentes, francés, portugués, italiano, español, por la diversidad de alumnos que hay en los dos colegios- dijo un joven Herm lo reconoció como el encargado de una de las casas del Malincrodt- hola soy Jhon y tu eres??- le dijo a Hermione con una gran sonrisa- mucho gusto soy Hermione- mmmm se escucharon varios murmullos de enfrente de la mesa, ella al darse cuenta vio a Harry y a Ron y los presento- y ellos son Harry Potter y Ron Weasley-volvió a decir ahora mirándolos a ellos, Jhon los saludo amablemente y se sentó a un lado de ella, - por cierto que bien jugaron el sábado, felicidades por su triunfo, ojala mi equipo fuera tan bueno como el de ustedes- volvió a hablar Jhon lo que hizo que los chicos se enfrascaran en una platica intensa de quidittch lo que a Hermione no le hizo mucha gracia para su suerte llego Ginny y se sentó a su lado. 

Cuando iban a clases Jhon aun seguía a un lado de Herm, lo que a ella no le molestaba, iban platicando muy a gusto, - y dime Hermione, tienes novio??, bueno es que eres una joven muy bella- dijo el chico un poco rojo, Hermione aun no hablaba cuando Ron se adelanto- si, si tiene novio y mas te vale que no trates de competir con el, ya que es un famoso buscador de quidittch, yo creo lo conoces se llama Víktor Krum!!!- al terminar camino en dirección contraria de donde iban los demás. Hermione se quedo roja- ha! Ya veo, me imagino que harán muy linda pareja, por cierto creo que tu amigo esta un poco celoso.- y al terminar de decir esto se fue a sus clases.

Al finalizar los partidos del miércoles, dando como ganadores al equipo de Lune y al equipo de Argent, la mayoría de los alumnos habían estado en el partido Lune vs. Solei, ya que les llamaba bastante la atención ver jugar a la inventora de escobas mas joven del mundo mágico, aparte de que el equipo era de puras chicas, y no jugaban nada mal, lograron un puntaje de 450 puntos, iban empatados con Gryffindor.

Los partidos siguientes se efectuaron a la semana fueron Slytherin VS Gryffindor, Noir VS Argent, Lune VS Solei, a la mayoría no le cabía la menor duda de que Gryffindor le ganaría a Slytherin y así fue ganaron 400 puntos mas, Argent venció a Noir por solo 10 puntos y Lune gano a Solei por 300, ahora iba Gryffindor a la cabeza. Ahora tenían que esperarse semana y media para los siguientes partidos.

Harry había estado en primera fila viendo los partidos del equipo de Lune, aunque la verdad no veía el partido, la veía a ella, quería acercarse pero no sabia como, ya habían pasado varias ocasiones donde esta había pasado por un lado de el y ni siquiera lo veía, o la encontraba en el patio, parecía que estaba hablando sola , y algunos alumnos decían que movía las cosas o hacia magia sin tener que usar la varita, el caso es que no se había atrevido a acercarse Angeline, por otro lado los entrenamientos, las peleas entre sus dos mejores amigos habían comenzado de nuevo, y temía que gracias al torneo se les ocurriera hacer otro baile.

Un día en le desayuno la profesora Macgonagall les pidió silencio- bien como ustedes saben se cerca hallowen, una fecha especial para nosotros los magos y brujas, por ese motivo se celebrara una fiesta- al ver la cara de horror de algunos alumnos principalmente de hombres, y fijándose en Harry se aseguro de hablar mas rápido- será una fiesta de mascaras, no será necesario llevar pareja si no lo desean ya que será totalmente diferente al del año pasado- se escucharon muchos suspiros de alivio- bueno el sábado tendrán una salida a hogsmeade, para que puedan comprar lo necesario, ha! Se me olvidaba pueden asistir los alumnos de todos los grados . Por todo el gran comedor se escuchaban platicas sobre esa fiesta, y sobre la visita a hogsmeade, estaban muy felices, mas los de primero y segundo ya que a ellos no los dejaban asistir a los bailes o fiestas.

El sábado llego, se habían organizado ir en dos grupos, los de primero, segundo, tercero y cuarto, irían en la mañana, y los quinto, sexto e invitados por la tarde, Harry, Hermione y Ginny que le habían dado permiso de irse con sus hermanos iban juntos, mientras Ron se había ido junto con los gemelos y lee jordán, Ginny y Hermione estuvieron mas de dos horas en la tienda de novedades mágicas viendo a ver que antifaz se compraban además de una túnica que le hiciera juego. Harry estaba bastante desesperado y lamentaba no haberse ido con ron aunque bien sabia por que se había ido con ellas, claro también las quería cuidar eran sus amigas, pero tenia la esperanza de verla a ella para su mala suerte solo vio a sus amigas. Los de los otros colegios fueron los primeros en regresar al castillo, de hecho cuando decidieron ir a las tres escobas ya no había nadie de ellos.

Mas tarde cuando entraron a las tres escobas para tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla se encontraron con alguien que solo a Hermione le hizo ilusión ver Víktor Krum, estaban platicando muy contentos cuando llegaron ron y sus hermanos, se sentaron en una mesa alejada de ellos.

En el rato que estuvieron ahí varias chicas se le acercaban a Víktor para pedirle su autógrafo y algunas se atrevían a besarlo, cosa que a Herm no le hacia ninguna gracia pero al parecer a el no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo de hecho hasta parecía que no estaba con Hermione en esos momentos, Ron lo fulminaba con la mirada y ella se había dado cuenta.

Iban rumbo al castillo, Krum y Hermione mas atrás de los demás, ya para llegar Krum detuvo a su novia para poder besarla sin que nadie los viera, pero Hermione se hizo inmediatamente para atrás- que te pasa mi amor-pregunto Krum- nada, solo estaba esperando a ver a que hora te acordabas de que tienes novia-dijo Hermione bastante enojada- hay Hermione no seas celosa- volvió a hablar el- no soy celosa, pero vi como estabas feliz de la vida, con todas las demás y mi no me pelaste- volvió a hablar Hermione ya subiendo un poco la voz- y como querías que te pelara si te estabas muy entretenida viendo a tu amigo Ron!- grito Krum, Hermione solo se puso roja, quería llorar- eso no es verdad, además si lo veía no tienen nada de malo no lo fui a besar-Hermione trataba de hablar lo mas tranquila posible- por que no podías, ya que se te notaba que eso es lo que querías hacer, dime Hermione te gusta ron??, lo quieres- dijo Krum agarrando a Herm de los brazos la zarandeaba ligeramente, para estas alturas los demás ya habían escuchado gritos, y todos detenían a Ron quien quería acercarse a ver lo que pasaba, pero Harry le dijo que ella se sabia cuidar sola, y que si necesitaba ayuda gritaría, -suéltame me estas lastimando- dijo Hermione ya había empezado a sollozar-NO! HASTA QUE ME DIGAS LA VERDAD, HERMIONE POR QUE MIRABAS TANTO A RON, DIME! TE GUSTA?? - gritaba cada vez mas enfadado- víctor SUELTAME!!- ahora era Hermione quien grito con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que Ron se fuera corriendo hacia donde estaba, con todos los demás atrás de el, Krum apretaba cada vez mas a Hermione parecía que la iba a quebrar, ella estaba llorando y tenia en la cara una mueca de dolor, -NO ESCUCHASTE QUE LA SUELTES- grito ron al verlos- LARGATE WEASLEY ESTO NO TE IMPORTA-dijo Krum, claro que me importa es mi amiga y no voy…vamos a permitir que ningún imbecil como tu le haga daño-dijo Ron un poco mas calmado- todos los demás ya habían sacado su varita, Krum los vio soltó a Hermione pero la empujo, ella cayo al suelo, en ese mismo instante ron se le fue encima tirándole un puñetazo en la cara, que hizo que le sangrara la nariz, inmediatamente Harry lo agarro, mientras Fred y George ayudaban a Herm a levantarse, - no te le vuelvas a acercar a Hermione o te ira peor, eso te lo aseguro- dijo Harry en tono amenazador, este no hizo Mas que darse media vuelta, no sin antes decirle a Ron que se iba a arrepentir. Hermione estaba llorando a todo lo que daba siendo consolada por Ginny, quien revisaba si no le había pasado nada a su amiga, Ron se safo de Harry y paso a un lado de Hermione tenia la intención de decirle algo pero prefirió seguir caminando hacia la torre de Gryffindor . Todos los demás llegaron un poco mas tarde. 

Todos le preguntaban a Herm si se sentía bien, a lo que ella solo movía la cabeza sin decir palabra, prefirió irse a su cuarto, los demás no dijeron nada sobre el accidente.

Habían pasado tres días desde lo de Krum y Hermione seguía sin hablar, solo lo hacia con Ginny, en la noche no podía dormir, se puso su bata de noche y bajo a la sala común, vio que aun estaba prendida una chimenea, se acerco un poco mas y vio a ron sentado frente a ella.

**           •·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·• **

**•·.·´¯`·.·• ÄngêL¦né Mê®ïån G®ínT W€å$Lê¥ LüÞîN Äk€nHGå®ß •·.·´¯`·.·• **

(hahahah mi nombre kada dia krece mas!! Aiko ia te ganeeeee!!! XD)

**· Røn'§ Løvê® ûnK ·**

**· MåîTê Mã®Äûðë® 2 ·**

**· Ð lå§ 5 LøKå$ Lå + ©ûê®då ¥ üN þ¤Kø Dê$Þî§tådã ·**

por cierto no olviden dejar reviews!!!! Ke me ayudan a saber si les guata lo ke eskribo, al kabo no les kita ni un minutin solo aprieten este botoncin^^(hahah ke tonto se eskucho eso!!XD)

|

|

|

|

|

|

\/


	6. Hã¦!Øw€n ••••••• Lð§ Ç¤Sªs §é ¢Õmþl¿çÅn

•·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·•

-·=»‡«=·- Hã|¦Øw€n ······· Lð§ Ç¤$ªs §é ¢Õmþ|¿çÅn -·=»‡«=·-

Ron no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Hermione hasta que ella se sentó a su lado, los dos se miraron de reojo y fijaron la vista en el fuego de repente uno volteaba a ver al otro pero ninguno de los dos decía nada, tenían miedo de terminar peleando como siempre.

*_que hará aquí a esta hora?, no podía dormir me imagino, estará preocupada por algo, hay se ve tan linda, sus ojos tan hermosos al reflejo del fuego, pero que estas pensando Ron Weasley!!, ella es tu amiga...A-M-I-G-A, y jamás será algo mas!!, o si??, tal vez yo quiero que sea algo mas que una amiga, tal vez es verdad lo que me dijo Harry, me gusta Hermione*_

_*estará preocupado por algo?, el no es de los que estén despiertos tan tarde, que le pasara?, hay por merlín por que me siento así, mi corazón late mas rápido y estoy nerviosa, será verdad lo que me dice ese tonto dije??, estaré enamorada de Ron, Hermione abre los ojos Ron es tu amigo, además es un tonto, todo lo que va del año te ha ignorado y te ha hecho sufrir....si pero también me defendió de Víktor y se que en el fondo me quiere como amiga....AMIGA esa es la palabra con la que el te describe, jamás serás mas para el que una amiga*_

_*que pasara si le digo que me gusta?, por que de eso no hay duda, es la chica mas hermosa que haya visto en mi vida, la mas lista, la mas simpática, la mas valiente, hay creo que si estoy enamorado de ella, por eso me encelo cada vez que la veo con alguien, demonios y teniéndola aquí tan cerca me dan ganas de abrazarla y besarla, de decirle que estoy loco por ella aunque eso puede que la aleje de mi y la pierda para siempre, y no! No lo soportaría*_

De repente Hermione se recargo en el hombro de Ron y este paso su brazo por detrás de ella y así en silencio se quedaron hasta el amanecer.

Harry al despertar se dio cuenta de que no estaba su amigo se levanto y bajo a la sala común, vio a Hermione y a Ron recargados en un sillón frente a la chimenea, no los quería molestar el bien sabia que a su amigo le gustaba ella, y nada lo haría mas feliz que verlos juntos, al momento de darse media vuelta para regresar a su dormitorio hizo un ruido lo que hizo que despertaran, Hermione se levanto y esbozo una leve sonrisa y se fue a su cuarto, Ron subió con Harry.

En el desayuno Hermione no había bajado los dos suponían que era por que se había quedado dormida, Harry y Ron estaban platicando sobre quidittch pero Harry se dio cuenta que su amigo no estaba muy atento a la platica, de repente se quedo callado.

-sabes Harry tenias razón, ayer lo descubrí, bueno mas bien ayer lo acepte- dijo el pelirrojo.

-claro yo siempre tengo la razón!!!-dijo el ojiverde con una gran sonrisa- pero que fue lo que te dije???- O_o

-Harry no hagas que te golpee!!!-dijo ron también riendo, después de un rato se calmo- tenias razón cuando me dijiste que me gustaba Hermione y yo no lo quería aceptar- 

-y bien le dijiste ayer o no??- dijo Harry

-no, no me atreví ....de hecho no se si se lo diga algún día-

Dijo ron agachando la cabeza, Harry se levanto un poco para golpearlo con la cuchara que tenia en la mano.

-oye!!!, por que me pegas????- dijo ron sobandose la cabeza.

-no seas bruto, si la quieres no la dejes ir....aparte de que no te quiero tener de neuras todo el tiempo por que alguien se le acerque- decía Harry escudándose con el plato que tenia frente a el vació, y sacándole la lengua a ron.

-que buen amigo eres he??- decía ron buscando algo que aventarle.

-ya, Ron no seas tonto, ya se invítala a que vaya contigo a la fiesta de hallowen!!!- decía Harry levantándose de la mesa.

-estas loco??!!, me va mandar por un tubo, además no es baile ¬¬ , y mejor ya cállate!!, a ver tu por que no te acercas a esa chava, la buscadora de Lune, bien que babeas por ella!!- decía Ron sin quitar la vista de su amigo.

-el que esta loco es otro, a mi no me gusta nadie-dijo Harry enfatizando la palabra nadie. 

-Si Harry como no!!- ahora Ron era el que golpeaba a Harry con el brazo, y así jugando se fueron a su primera clase, esperando ver a Hermione, su sorpresa fue que ESTA no había llegado, de hecho falto a las dos primeras clases, como tenían un receso de 20 minutos antes de la siguiente clase fueron a la sala común, para ver si su amiga se encontraba bien.

Al llegar a la torre de Gryffindor encontraron a Ginny que bajaba del dormitorio de las chicas con Hermione, pero su amiga se veía bastante pálida, al verla Harry y Ron caminaron más aprisa.

-que te pasa te sientes bien???- dijo Ron preocupado

Hermione los miro y prefirió salir de la sala común solo dijo en voz casi inaudible que iba con la profesora Macgonagall, Ginny les dijo que le había mandado hablar, los chicos se quedaron parados en medio de la sala común querían irse con ella pero Ginny les hizo una mueca de que se detuvieran.

-te fijaste, que aparte de pálida había estado llorando??- le dijo Harry a Ron – creo que esta preocupada por algo, además de que traía una carta, puede ser de sus padres que ya se hayan enterado del regreso de voldemort, bueno más bien de su existencia- decía Harry

-o puede que esa carta sea de Víktor Krum – dijo ron que si se había fijado en el sobre que la chica traía y había intentado ver de quien era.

-Mmm también, pero para que le escribiría, terminaron, tu sabes ese día que lo golpeaste- decía Harry mucho mas tranquilo que Ron – en fin será mejor que nos vayamos a clase, tal vez ella ya vaya y ahí nos dirá que le pasa.

Salieron de la torre rumbo a la siguiente clase, a la cual Hermione tampoco acudió, al terminar se acercaron a Charlie para preguntarle si lo había ido a ver Hermione antes de la clase, y el les dijo que no que Dumbledore les había avisado que ella tenia que salir rumbo a su casa de urgencia y que no asistiría a clases en unos días. Al escuchar esto los dos amigos fueron al gran comedor a buscar a Ginny, para que les dijera donde estaba Hermione, o por que se iba, pero en el camino fueron detenidos por la profesora Macgonagall.

-Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley, pueden venir conmigo por favor- al decir esto empezó a caminar al lado contrario del corredor, los dos amigos la siguieron hasta el despacho de Dumbledore, ninguno de los dos dijo nada ya que suponían era para decirle sobre su amiga aunque algo dentro de ellos les decía que eran malas noticias. Al llegar la profesora les pidió que se sentaran y así lo hicieron, ella volvió a salir y pasaron unos 5 minutos en los que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, de repente apareció Sirius, con Macgonagall y Dumbledore, los dos se inquietaron un poco, Harry al ver a su padrino se acerco a el y lo abrazo, estaba muy contento de verlo, después Sirius saludo a Ron, se sentaron frente a Dumbledore . 

-Harry, Ron, están aquí por algo muy serio, como se habrán dado cuenta Hermione ha faltado a sus clases, bueno ayer por la noche ha habido un ataque en Londres muggle, lamentablemente los padres de ella han estado en medio del ataque – la noticia les cayo como bomba a los jóvenes que ya estaban mas pálidos que un fantasma – la madre de ella murió al instante, un avada kedavra la mato – a ron se le salio una lagrima y Harry aun no cerraba la boca de la impresión – el padre esta muy grave, dudamos que pueda sobrevivir, ella ya se fue para verlo – vio que ron se iba a levantar a decir algo pero empezó a hablar de nuevo- la acompaño el profesor Lupin, y allá habrá gente del ministerio de magia incluido su padre joven Weasley cuidando de ella y averiguando que paso – bien creo que eso es todo por favor regresen a su sala común, y no digan nada, en cuanto regrese su amiga les avisaremos , Sirius los acompañara – Ron estaba sin habla al igual que Harry, se levantaron y Sirius se convirtió en hocicos, salieron del despacho de Dumbledore, al salir Minerva Macgonagall hablo.

-crees que fue lo mejor no decirles de la carta???- 

-si, bien conocemos a ese par, sabes que en la primera oportunidad se escaparían para ir a buscarlo y la verdad no estamos para otra tragedia en Hogwarts, aun no.

Harry y Ron fueron guiados por hocicos hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, en silencio, el perro negro los dejo en el retrato de la dama gorda se alzo en dos patas para despedirse de los chicos, y de ahí desapareció, Ron subió inmediatamente a su habitación seguido de Harry.

El sábado por la mañana día todos estaban muy felices, por la fiesta que se llevaría acabo por la noche, menos Ron y Harry, que no sabían aun nada de Hermione, no dudaban que estuviera bien ya que Lupin se había ido con ella, pero aun así estaban preocupados, era mediodía cuando el retrato de la señora gorda se abrió, eran Fred y George que venían jadeando y sudando, parecían a ver llegado corriendo.

-Harry, Ron Hermione ya va a llegar, escuchamos decirlo de la profesora Macgonagall- dijo Fred, George solo movía la cabeza afirmativamente, los dos amigos se levantaron del sillón y corrieron hacia el retrato de la dama gorda, al salir se dirigieron hacia la entrada del castillo, y ahí estaba ella, siendo consolada por la profesora Macgonagall, esta al ver a los jóvenes, le dijo que fuera con ellos, y ella obedeció.

-Hermione....lo sentimos mucho...- dijo Harry y la abrazo ella correspondió el abrazo, pero no dijo nada, en el momento en que se soltaron ella vio a Ron que estaba parado detrás de Harry, en ese momento ella rompió en llanto y Ron la abrazo, no dijo nada, simplemente la miraba, y acariciaba el cabello. Harry decidió dejarlos solos y sin que se dieran cuenta se retiro de la entrada.

Harry iba caminando por los pasillos, sin darse cuenta a donde iba, de repente vio a las amigas de Angeline que iban el supuso que a la sala común ya que bajaron por unas escaleras de caracol que estaban al final del pasillo, siguió caminando y la vio a ella, estaba sentada afuera en el pequeño claustro, en una banca estaba mirando hacia el cielo y noto que lloraba, Harry se acerco lentamente a ella, cuando iba a llegar se escucho la voz de Draco Malfoy.

-hey Potter que intentas hacer???- los dos voltearon a ver quien había hablado, la joven se sorprendió al ver primero a Potter detrás de ella y a Draco unos pasos mas allá se levanto y se retiro sin decir una palabra, al pasar junto a Draco este la agarro del brazo.

-que tu nunca te cansas de molestar??- dijo la chica, con una voz fría y distante – suéltame o te haré volar como la otra vez, Malfoy no se movía.

-que no escuchaste Malfoy que la sueltes- hablo Harry molesto, Angeline se volteo a verlo – ja, ja, ja, crees que te voy a hacer caso Potter- y diciendo eso saco su varita- yo hago lo que se me da la gana y si no la quiero soltar no lo hago- hablo el chico de ojos grises, a lo que Angeline hizo una mueca.

Harry saco su varita y apunto hacia Malfoy - ¡expelliarmus!- grito Harry y la varita de Draco junto con el salieron volando, no supo como pero Angeline ya estaba debajo de uno de los arcos de la entrada al castillo, Harry camino hacia ella dejando a Draco tirado en el suelo, ya estando a un lado ella hablo –Potter, yo se me cuidar sola – dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, Harry quería decirle algo pero ella comenzó a caminar  desapareció tras dar unos pasos, Harry se fue hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Al llegar vio a Ron sentado en un sillón se acerco para preguntarle por su amiga, quien supuso estaba en su habitación.

-como esta Hermione??- mal, su padre tampoco ha sobrevivido, murió cuando ella llego al hospital- y diciendo esto le salio una lagrima – la pobre esta desecha piensa que es su culpa que ellos estén muertos- siguió hablando el pelirrojo.

Bajaron a comer y al subir vieron a la profesora Macgonagall salir de la sala común, rogaban por que no hubiera pasado alguna otra cosa.

-ha señor Potter, weasley, que bueno que los veo, necesito que por favor ayuden a la señorita Granger, bien saben que esta muy mal, emocionalmente, y por favor, les pediré que no se separen de ella mas esta noche si salen a los terrenos del castillo, bueno eso es todo nos veremos mas tarde- los dos amigos se miraron, extrañados, bien sabia la profesora Macgonagall que no dejarían sola a su amiga, y que la apoyarían en todo pero – que demonios quiso decir con eso de esta noche??- dijo ron al entrar a la sala común, Ginny escucho la pregunta ya que dijo – quiso decir que ella ira a la fiesta, la profesora Macgonagall la ha convencido para que baje, - oh!, bueno eso quiere decir que....tenemos que cambiarnos Harry. Gracias hermanita- le dijo ron a Ginny quien se retiro a su dormitorio.

Les habían dicho que la fiesta daría inicio a las 6:30 de la tarde, así que todos para las 6:00 ya estaban abajo esperando a sus amigos o a sus parejas en la sala común, Harry y Ron quienes vestían con una túnica verde esmeralda y una túnica azul marino respectivamente con unos antifaces del mismo color de la túnica en terciopelo, también estaban ahí esperando a Hermione quien no tardo mucho, al bajar todos la miraban, no estaban seguros si por que sabían lo que le había pasado y se sorprendían al verla ir a la fiesta o por que se veía radiante, a pesar de que había estado llorando los últimos días, sus ojos solo se veían un poco hinchados, pero con su antifaz los disimulaba, vestía una túnica negra de terciopelo con detalles como de rosas en raso, y su antifaz del mismo color, llevaba el cabello rizado y atado con un listón que parecía ser también del antifaz, al llegar a ellos les dio una pequeña sonrisa, los dos amigos le dieron el brazo al mismo tiempo, así que ella los agarro a los dos, salieron de la sala común junto a Ginny, quien iba con Collín, y los demás del equipo de quidittch.

Al llegar al gran comedor todos los miraban ya que como no era un baile no habían entrado al mismo tiempo, estaban sorprendidos de cómo estaba adornado, había murciélagos, calabazas, listones de colores, como el año pasado las mesas cuadradas de cada casa habían sido sustituidas por mesas circulares de 10 plazas, los gryffindor's que recién habían llegado ocuparon la mesa que la profesora Macgonagall les señalo, la cena transcurrió tranquilamente como era de esperarse la que menos hablaba era Hermione, quien miraba su plato y de vez en cuándo sonreía a los demás en la mesa, ron la miraba atontado, pero preocupado.

-Hermione come algo, te hará bien – le dijo el pelirrojo a Hermione, ella solo asintió y comió poco, después de haber terminado de comer el profesor Dumbledore se levanto

-bueno alumnos me da gusto verlos a todos esta noche- miro hacia donde estaba Hermione- espero que la disfruten a pesar de que algunos pasan momentos difíciles, bien que comience la diversión!!!- en ese momento se abrieron las puertas del castillo, Dumbledore sonrió y con un ademán les dijo que podían salir. 

los del equipo de Gryffindor salieron todos juntos, al estar ya en los jardines se separaron, quedándose los tres amigos solos, todos estaban maravillados por como estaban los jardines, adornado con calabazas, calaveras, telarañas (cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a ron), murciélagos, velas, de repente las calaveras se levantaban y te daban dulces, los mas fascinados eran los mas peques y también los extranjeros, a lo lejos Harry vio a las tres amigas de Angeline, Kath, Miri e Isa, quienes portaban unas túnicas de color celeste, rosa y lila respectivamente, y después de un rato vio a la persona que tanto buscaba, Angeline quien vestía de negro, la chica lo miro he hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa – acaso acabas de sonreír ángel??? – dijo Miri sorprendida, Angeline la miro, Kath e isa ya habían volteado a ver a quien miraba su amiga- no nos digas que a fue a Potter a quien le sonreíste???- dijo isa incrédula – desde cuando le hablas amiga que no nos habías dicho nada- dijo Kath – en primero no sonreí – dijo mirando a Miri – no estaba mirando a Potter – miro a isa – y no, no le hablo- miro a Kath, las tres amigas se miraron entre si, y cuando volvieron a mirar hacia donde estaba Angeline esta había desaparecido – como me gustaría que dejara de hacer eso- dijo Miri molesta, las otras dos solo asintieron.

Los tres amigos se fueron a sentar a una banca a la orilla del lago, Hermione miraba hacia el cielo muy callada, Harry y Ron solo me miraban nerviosos querían decir algo para que su amiga saliera de su trance aunque fuera por un momento pero no sabían que, de repente Harry vio a Angeline sola debajo de un árbol, se levanto y con un enseguida vuelvo se alejo de sus amigos, Hermione y ron voltearon y miraron hacia donde se dirigía su amigo, y se sorprendieron al ver con quien llego.

-mírenla no que no le hablaba – dijo Kath divertida mirando a su amiga con Potter – wooo que extraña es ángel...a veces me dan ganas de tirarla de su escoba a ver si así reacciona y se comporta como cuando la conocimos...- dijo isa – es verdad, pero que extraño que este con Potter, solo espero que no sea por algo malo – dijo Miri, sus dos amigas voltearon a verla al escuchar su comentario – por que dices eso Miriam – dijo muy seria isa – he??... no por nada, miren ana esta sola vayamos a molestarla – dijo Miri un poco nerviosa, isa y Kath no le creyeron pero ya no dijeron nada y se acercaron hacia una chica de cabello corto delgada que estaba cerca de la puerta del castillo.

-Hola – dijo Harry nervioso, Angeline lo miro – hola... – contesto ella – que haces sin tus amigas?? –Pregunto Harry - nada, solo pienso, y cerca de ese trío no lo puedo hacer – contesto Angeline, Harry se paro a un lado de la chica. 

-así que tu eres el niño que sobrevivió a voldemort??- dijo Angeline dejando a Harry sorprendido era la tercera persona que escuchaba que pronunciaba a voldemort por su nombre y mas con ese tono de indiferencia solo atino a asentir, Angeline lo miro de nuevo – no te fíes de toda la gente, por que no todos somos lo que parecemos – y diciendo esto empezó a caminar y desapareció...desapareció??? como era posible que hiciera eso???, se preguntaba Harry, aunque eso no era lo único que lo tenia intrigado si no también lo que esa chica le había dicho, era muy extraño camino para irse con sus amigos, al llegar a la banca los encontró justo como los había dejado, a Hermione mirando hacia el cielo sumida en sus pensamientos y a Ron nervioso pensando que decir, se volvió a sentar, en ese momento se escucharon 12 campanadas, varios miraron su reloj era media noche, de repente las velas y luces que alumbraban el jardín se fueron haciendo tenues, hasta que se quedo a obscuras, algunos gritaron del susto y empezaron a caminar rumbo al castillo, el trío se levanto de la banca pero Hermione miraba fijamente la luna, no se movía, un resplandor en el cielo hizo que todos voltearan a verlo, poco a poco fueron bajando varias siluetas plateadas parecían ser fantasmas, dos de estas siluetas se acercaban a Harry, ron y Hermione quien había empezado a llorar.

          •·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·• 

atte

**•·.·´¯`·.·• ÄngêL¦né Mê®ïån G®ínT W€å$Lê¥ LüÞîN Äk€nHGå®ß •·.·´¯`·.·• **

**· Røn'§ Løvê®  ·**

**· MåîTê Mã®Äûðë® 2 ·**

**· Ð lå§ 5 LøKå$ Lå + ©ûê®då ¥ üN þ¤Kø Dê$Þî§tådã ·**

(mi firma casi es mas larga ke el kap ¬¬)

por cierto dejen reviewss plixxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Dûl©è NøVîèmß®€ ?

**HO0O0LA!!!**

**Bueeeee** aki les dejo otro cap ^^ la verdd no tengo mucho ke decir mas ke gracias a mi loka nefe ke siempre lee el ff y kien me apoia a seguir, tmab saluditos a ayla y a arly y buee ia los dejo, plixx si lo leen dejen reviews ke la verdd se siente bien gacho no recibir nada u_u********

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de hp ia saben de kienes son ****

**•·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·•**

**..|..(+_ Dû|©è NøVîèmß®€ ??? ****_+..|..**

De repente las velas empezaron a subir su intensidad, la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban tranquilos aunque aun se escuchaban algunos gritos, cuando las dos siluetas llegaron al trío Hermione se desmayo.

Ron y Harry se agacharon rápidamente y en ese instante la profesora Macgonagall llego con ellos, no paso ni un minuto cuando ya habían despertado a Hermione, ron y Harry estaban sin habla, las dos siluetas eran los fantasmas de los padres de Hermione, esta al reaccionar  trato de sonreír a la profesora quien murmuro algo que solo Hermione pudo escuchar y volvió al castillo, volteo con miedo hacia donde estaban sus padres que la miraban con ternura y empezó a llorar.

-perdónenme!! Fue mi culpa....por mi culpa están muertos....- dijo Hermione entre sollozos – claro que no, no te culpes hija mía – dijo el  fantasma del padre de ella – tenia que pasar solo que fue mucho mas temprano de lo previsto*sonrio*, solo prométenos una cosa Hermione – dijo ahora el fantasma de su madre, Hermione solo asintió – prométenos que no te acercaras nunca mas a víctor Krum, mantente lo mas alejada posible – Hermione bien sabia  por que pero sus amigos que seguían atónitos ante la escena no lo entendían lógicamente no iban a preguntar, después su padre les dijo a ron y a Harry que seguían detrás de su amiga que la cuidaran muy bien, platicaron poco y se despidieron, Hermione rompió en llanto de nuevo y cuando su madre le estaba diciendo que ya no llorara mas que ellos estaban muy bien así, que la querrían siempre y que siempre los recordara su padre se acerco al ron y le dijo algo que solo el escucho, se volvieron a apagar poco a poco las velas y las siluetas se alejaron lentamente, Ron y Harry abrazaron a su amiga y allí se quedaron viendo hacia el cielo, como muchos estudiantes que hacían lo mismo solo que Harry tenia una pregunta en su mente ¿Por qué el no pudo ver a sus padres?

Después de un rato subieron a la torre de Gryffindor Ron seguía abrazando a Hermione la acompaño a su cuarto y después el se fue al suyo donde ya estaba Harry.

Después de varias semanas Hermione ya estaba mucho mejor, los entrenamientos de quidittch seguían ya que las primeras semifinales se llevarían acabo los primeros días de enero, un día al terminar el enterramiento de Gryffindor Harry se topo con Angeline quien estaba sentada cerca del lago, en el mismo lugar donde habían hablado la noche de hallowen.

-hola Angeline- saludo Harry, la chica no se movió ni dijo nada, Harry al ver eso se disponía a irse cuando –  es extraño como la gente te mira cuando eres alguien famoso, es extraño que no saber quien te habla por ese hecho o por que realmente te quiere conocer- Harry la miro, ella tenia la mirada perdida como si hablara sin pensar las palabras que salían de su boca – es extraño saber que en cualquier momento puedes morir sin haber hecho lo suficiente, y extraño sentir envidia de tus amigos o no???- en ese momento lo miro – se que querías ver a tus padres, se que te alegras por ella pero en el fondo hubieras querido que fueran los tuyos, a los que nunca viste y los que siempre deseaste conocer – Harry estaba atónito ante todo lo que ella decía, bueno no era raro que supiera lo de sus padres pero como supo que si, en verdad hubiera dado todo lo que tenia por ver a sus padres – extraño Potter???- le pregunto Angeline – la extraña eres tu – fue lo único que pudo decir el – soy mas que eso Potter, no lo olvides – y diciendo eso se alejo hacia el castillo dejando a Harry muy confundido y pensando.

Angeline se dirigía rumbo a la sala común cuando alguien la jalo y la metió a un salón – que demonios quieres!!?? – dijo Angeline safándose de quien la había jalado – hay angie, por que eres tan fría conmigo?- pregunto el chico rubio – es Angeline idiota, y yo me comporto como se me da la gana – dijo la chica – por favor Angeline déjame demostrarte que soy el hombre ideal para ti – volvió a  hablar el joven, al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia ella dejándola pegada a la pared y acercando su cara a la de ella – eres verdaderamente estupido Malfoy y crees que soy igual que tu – Angeline murmuro algo y desapareció, dejando a Draco muy sorprendido, se quedo unos instantes y se puso en camino hacia su sala comun, iba pensando  si escribirle a su padre lo sucedido ya que era muy raro que esa chica desapareciera de la nada y mas dentro del castillo, aunque sabia que era muy poderosa, con un padre como el que ella tenia, entonces supuso que el ya estaría enterado de lo que podía hacer, al llegar  se fue inmediatamente a su cuarto.

Angeline apareció ante los ojos desconcertados de sus amigas – por dios ángel!!! No hagas eso que un día de estos me va a dar un infarto – grito isa un tanto histérica, Kath y Miri se reían aunque también las había asustado un poco – que escandalosa eres isa, además no lo hice apropósito el imbecil de Malfoy siguió molestando y no tuve mas remedio que desaparecer – dijo Angeline en un tono muy serio y despectivo – hay! Un día de estos te va a ver un maestro de esta escuela y te vas a meter en problemas – dijo Kath un tanto preocupada por su amiga – además de que estaba leyendo la historia de Hogwarts – las tres miraron incrédulas a Miri que era la que hablaba – que??!! No solo voy a la biblioteca a ver de qué me entero!!! – se defendió Miri – bueno dejen sigo hablando no??, les decía que estaba leyendo la historia de este colegio y no se pueden aparecer ni desaparecer, dentro o en los alrededores del castillo, de hecho ni en el bosque prohibido, aun no entiendo como puedes hacer eso – termino de hablar, y las cuatro se quedaron pensativas – pues no tengo la menor idea, supongo que eso es algo que herede de mi padre.....algo bueno, es como las demás cosas que puedo hacer, en fin, yo no me preocuparía tanto, ningún maestro me ha visto así que ya cambiemos de tema, es mas yo me voy a la recamara estoy....aburrida – y al terminar de esto Angeline camino rumbo a su habitación dejando a sus amigas en la sala – quisiera saber esta que se trae, esta muy rara mas de lo normal… no lo notaron??? – dijo Miri aun sin quitar la vista por donde había desaparecido su amiga, las otras dos asintieron y se pusieron a hacer deberes.

Era media noche y Harry  se acababa de levantar bastante exaltado y se agarraba su cicatriz, le estaba doliendo, ron se levanto unos segundos después que Harry al escuchar a su amigo y muy preocupado se acerco a su cama – Harry estas bien??? – dijo ron muy bajito para no despertar a los demás – si, es solo....-Harry dudo un momento en decirle lo de se dolor en la cicatriz sabia como se ponía de histérico, se arriesgo – me duele la cicatriz -, vio la cara de espanto de su amigo y temió que se pusiera a gritar – pe pero...Harry ....-ron se quedo mirando a su amigo y después reacciono se levanto de la cama se puso su bata y jalo a Harry – anda levántate tenemos que ir con Dumbledore – le dijo ron muy tranquilo, Harry obedeció ya que sabia que su amigo tenia razón, a principio de año Dumbledore le había hecho prometer a Harry que en cuanto le doliera la cicatriz, fuera la hora que fuera iría a decirle y no dudaba que también a ron y a Hermione les hubiera dicho... se puso su bata y salieron de la habitación, bajaron con mucho cuidado las escaleras y al salir por el retrato se llevaron una sorpresa un perro negro y grande los estaba esperando, para su suerte la señora gorda ya estaba despierta así que no los regaño... caminaron en silencio detrás de hocicos hasta llegar a la gárgola que conducía al despacho del director, hocicos se convirtió en humano y después de darle un tierno abrazo a su sobrino dijo la contraseña, la gárgola se movió dando paso a las escaleras, los tres subieron y entraron a la oficina circular del director, quien ya estaba allí, al igual que la profesora Macgonagall, - buenas noches -saludo saludo Sirius, los dos profesores hicieron lo mismo, Harry y ron también, - Dime Harry, que te trae a estas horas?? – pregunto Dumbledore con su tono apacible de siempre, Harry no atino mas que a agarrarse la cicatriz – Ha ya veo... parece que nuestro querido Voldemort ha empezado a actuar...dime Harry solo fue el dolor o soñaste con algo – pregunto Dumbledore – no, solo fue el dolor, pero fue mas intenso parecía que estuviera cerca de mi – dijo Harry un poco preocupado, Macgonagall estaba pensativa, Sirius hablo – eso es todo Harry? – Harry asintió – bien parece que será mejor que regresen a dormir – dijo la profesora Macgonagall – Sirius los acompañas de vuelta a la torre??- Sirius asintió y dijo que no tardaba en regresar , se convirtió en hocicos y salio junto a los dos jóvenes hacia la torre de Gryffindor, al llegar entraron y hocicos se volvió a convertir en humano se fue a sentar en un rincón oscuro de la sala haciendo una mueca para que Harry y ron lo siguieran. – que pasa Sirius?- pregunto Harry –Voldemort a recobrado a muchos de sus seguidores para nuestra desgracia Funge sigue sin admitirlo y hasta que no lo vea con sus propios ojos no lo va a creer, el colegio ya no es un lugar tan seguro como lo era antes, así que por favor tengan mucho cuidado, no quiero que anden por los pasillos tan tarde y si vuelve a suceder lo de esta noche, tomen – les dio un saquito que contenía algo parecido a polvos flu – prenden una chimenea y avientan un poco de estos al mismo tiempo dicen el nombre de con quien desean hablar y esta persona les contestara al cabo de unos segundos entendido??-los dos asintieron – bien, tengo que irme parece que tu dolor fue debido a que  Voldemort ataco cerca de la casa de tus tíos Harry – poco a poco el semblante de Harry cambio de sorpresa a angustia- aun no sabemos si ellos estuvieron presentes en cuanto tengamos alguna noticia te lo haremos saber . Dijo Sirius al ver la cara de su ahijado – ahora si me despido – abrazo a Harry y luego a ron- cuiden mucho a  Hermione – diciendo esto le guiño un ojo a ron, al momento en que iba a transformarse Harry lo detuvo – hemmm Sirius...por que mi cicatriz no me dolió cuando atacaron a los padres de Hermione??? – esa pregunta parecía que Sirius no se la esperaba, ni ron, ya que volteo a ver a su amigo después de enterarse de la muerte de los padres de Hermione no dijeron nada al respecto, - Será por que voldemort no tuvo mucho que ver en eso Harry, pero no pregunten mas por que no les puedo dar mas información – y sin dejar a que Ron o Harry  hablaran se transformo y se fue el retrato estaba abierto así que salio sin ningún problema.

En el ataque no hubo ningún familiar de  algún estudiante, aunque aun no sabían nada de los Dursley's, Harry supuso que no les había pasado nada, como Hermione siempre decía "las malas noticias se saben mas pronto".

Después de algunas semanas se registro otro ataque hacia familias muggles del cual no sabían mucho, o mas bien no querían informar mucho, como cosa rara varios padres de familia de la casa de Slytherin pidieron llevarse un fin de semana a sus hijos cosa a lo que Dumbledore no se opuso.

-que bien un fin de semana sin los Slytherin's odiosos!!- decía Ron – si dejaremos de verle la cara al estupido de Malfoy que solo espera algún momento oportuno para molestar – dijo Harry – hay como si les importara – dijo Hermione un poco despectiva- últimamente no hacen mas que entrenar quidittch y hacer deberes – termino de decir esta en un tono un poco triste, Ron y Harry se miraron, Harry muy disimuladamente se fue hacia donde estaban los del equipo y no tardo ni 5 minutos cuando ya estaba de nuevo con sus amigos. Llegaron a la sala común después de clases y subieron a sus respectivos dormitorios a dejar sus cosas, bueno Hermione bajo como con 10 libros de mas, al dejarlos en una de las mesitas cercanas a una chimenea se despidió de Harry y Ron estos la miraron extrañados – que te vas a ir a la biblioteca??- pregunto Ron un poco divertido- no, que ustedes no van a su entrenamiento??- Pregunto Hermione – ron se puso de un lado de ella y Harry del otro la agarró de los brazos y la sentaron – no! Hoy nos vamos a quedar toda la tarde contigo- dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa, Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo pero la volvió a cerrar, solo sonrió – entonces, dejen voy a subir mis libros los deberes los podré hacer mañana – y diciendo eso se levanto del sillón agarro todos los libros y se fue a su habitación a dejarlos.

Pasaron toda la tarde juntos, bajaron un rato al lago, después anduvieron caminando por el castillo, Hermione se sentía muy bien en compañía de sus amigos ya que últimamente ni la pelaban, bueno en clase no se le despegaban pero salían de ellas y estos desaparecían, se iban a entrenar y siempre la dejaban con Ginny y no es que eso la molestara en Ginny había encontrado una gran amiga, ya que desde primero siempre había estado con Ron y Harry, pero por lo mismo los extrañaba demasiado.

Al terminar la cena notaron que en la mesa de Slytherin estaba casi vacía solo los alumnos del otro colegio estaban, además de Malfoy – Malfoy no se fue!!!- decía Harry muy sorprendido- que raro...- dijo Hermione – tal vez se vaya mañana por la mañana- dijo Ron indiferente – salieron del gran comedor pero algo hizo voltear a Hermione, una mirada de odio profundo, la mirada de Angeline.

-Y tu por que miras a esa chava así Ángel – dijo Miri que se había dado cuenta de la mirada hacia Hermione – he??, de que demonios hablas Mayra – dijo molesta Angeline – uuuuu perdon, sabes consíguete un novio, por que tu carácter va de mal en peor – le contesto Miri y se volteo sin dejar a que Angel le contestara, Kath e isa solo miraban a sus amigas, pero ángel no se quedo callada – sabes la que se debería conseguir novio es otra haber si así dejas de andar metiéndote en la vida de los demás!!!– y Angel se levanto ante la mirada de casi todo el gran comedor y salio caminando de ahí lo mas rápido posible, los que no la conocían estaban sorprendidos, en todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí no la habían escuchado hablar mucho menos gritar, y los que la conocían estaban sorprendidos por que nunca se había peleado con ninguna de sus amigas de hecho ellas cuatro eran inseparables, mas con Miri a la que le había gritado.

Angeline salio del gran comedor  entre molesta y triste, triste?? Era extraño, ella posiblemente de pequeña alguna vez pudo estarlo, pero en esos momentos era extraño, siempre había sido dura con sus amigas, seria, un poco de mal carácter...bueno de muy mal carácter, lo reconocía, pero nunca había dicho algo que las podía lastimar después de todo ellas eran como su familia, mas Miri que la conocía desde que estaban muy pequeñas y lo reconocía se había pasado con Miri, empezó a caminar por el castillo y de repente se vio frente a el retrato de la Sra. gorda, no tenia ni la menor idea de donde estaba y lo peor que tampoco sabia como había llegado, miraba hacia todos lados hasta que una voz la interrumpio – estas perdida linda??- era la señora gorda que había notado la cara de confusión de la joven, Angeline solo asintió, la señora gorda sonrió y unos minutos después se abrió la puerta dejando salir a alguien, Angeline creyó que seria algún profesor pero no de ahí salio Harry.

-hola!, me dijeron que estas perdida- pregunto Harry a Angeline, - así es, no tengo la menor idea de cómo llegue aquí, serias tan amable de decirme como llego a la sala común de Slytherin – dijo Angeline tranquila – claro! Vamos es por aquí – y Harry empezó a caminar hacia la izquierda, luego bajo unos escalones, dio vuelta a la derecha... iban en silencio, de repente Angeline se detuvo, - gracias Potter de aquí ya puedo seguir yo sola- dijo Angel quien ya reconocía esa parte del castillo, Harry asintió y se iba a ir cuando Angeline se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla, le dio las gracias de nuevo y salio corriendo, Harry se quedo ahí parado mas rojo que el cabello de algún Weasley, después de algunos segundos se fue a su sala común.

Malfoy estaba recargado en un árbol por alguna extraña razón su padre había dicho que el se quedaría en el colegio, escucho pasos detrás de el y volteo al principio pensó que era Angeline por la túnica de la chica, sonrió maliciosamente, pero al estar a escasos pasos de distancia vio que se trataba de otra joven del mismo colegio, se volteo al ver que no se trataba de ella. Ana se acerco parecía que no había visto a Malfoy y se quedo parada a la orilla del lago después de unos minutos así Malfoy quebró una varita que tenia en las manos, lo que hizo que Ana se sobresaltara y volteara.

-Te asuste??- dijo Malfoy con su tono de voz  fría e indiferente – Idiota – dijo la chica que se había volteado a ver de nuevo el cielo – parece que es la única palabra que se saben ustedes, en fin – Malfoy se acerco a la joven – me saludas a Angeline preciosa – Malfoy iba a empezar a caminar cuando Ana lo detuvo - mira no soy recadera de nadie menos de esa tipa, así que si la quieres saludar hazlo tu mismo – dijo la joven mas indiferente que el mismo Malfoy, se levanto de donde estaba e iba a empezara caminar cuando Malfoy se puso frente a ella, -envidia preciosa??- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa – me llamo Ana, y envidia de esa?? – se quedo como pensativa, y soltó una carcajada – claro que no, solo por que es rara llama la atención – termino de decir la joven – es bonita – atajo el rubio, pero en ese momento se separo un poco de Ana y la miro de pies a cabeza, se acerco aun mas a la joven y le dijo casi en un susurro – pero he encontrado a alguien mejor- y al terminar de decir eso Ana se fue, Malfoy solo sonrió para si mismo.

El lunes siguiente durante el desayuno y después de asegurarse de que todos los alumnos estuvieran presentes el profesor Dumbledore se levanto para dar un anuncio – Queridos alumnos con motivo de navidad – la cara de todos los alumnos (hombres) era de horror ya sabia lo que iban a decir, mientras en la de las mujeres empezaba a dibujarse una sonrisa- se celebrara un baile el día 25 de Diciembre- mas murmullos de entusiasmo- solo podrán asistir los alumnos de cuarto en adelante- al terminar de decir esto se sentó de nuevo y el murmullo que había en el gran comedor era aun mas que cuando anunciaron la fiesta de hallowen aun y cuando los mas peques se lamentaban el no poder asistir.

Ron miraba muy nervioso a Hermione mientras esta platicaba con Harry, en la mesa de Slytherin Draco no dejaba de mirar a Ana, mientras que esta platicaba con otras dos niñas de su colegio, Angeline tenia una cara de pocos amigos al igual que Miri, seguian enojadas y Kath e Isa no hacian otra cosa que tratar de contentarlas.

•·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·•


	8. NåvîDªd

Holitas!!!

Haber..ia este es el ultimo cap ke tenia publicado aki asi ke el siguiente ia sera new!! Y un se preocupen ke no tardare tanto en subir ^^

Thanks nefe ke siempre taz leiendo mi ff te kiero loka!!!, gracias a miri –arriba la U.L.Q.L.!!- (XD)

·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·•

**°º¤ø****,¸****¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø, NåvîDªd °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

Al final de ese dia, todos llegaban muy animados de las clases al menos los de los grados mas altos, los gemelos estaban planeando algo que nadie entendia por que siempre que se les acercaban se quedaban callados, Hermione se habia ido con Ginny a su habitación, en todo el dia no se habian separado.

-Ron, la piensas invitar al baile??- le decía Harry a su amigo quien se había ido a sentar a hacer deberes – he??? – fue lo único que dijo el pelirrojo no sin antes ponerse muy colorado, Harry sonrió de la reacción de su amigo – que si la vas a invitar al baile sordo – repitió el ojiverde- este...si....no....no se....¬¬...a ver tu a quien vas a invitar?? – le dijo Ron a su amigo- yo?, a nadie gracias.. Yo pienso ir solito – y al terminar de decir esto dibujo una gran sonrisa – ja, ja, esa ni tu te la creíste!!- dijo el pelirrojo – por que no?? – Dijo Harry haciéndose el indignado – por que bien que te mueres por esa niña.. como se llama???...angélica, ana...- Angeline!!! – interrumpio Harry desesperado – andale!! Ella que bien te sabes su nombre!!! – dijo el pelirrojo divertido, a lo que Harry hizo una mueca – pues la verdad me gustaría ir con ella pero dudo mucho que acepte si la invito –dijo Harry pensativo- mas bien yo dudo mucho que te atrevas a invitarla – dijo ron como retándolo – no me crees capaz de hacerlo??? – dijo Harry mirando a su amigo – la verdad no, eres un cobarde Potter – dijo ron tratando de imitar la voz de Draco, los dos rieron pero después de unos segundos Harry hablo – mas cobarde eres tu!!!-dijo Harry entre risas – por que no el dices de una vez a Hermione lo que sientes!! – ron paro de reír y miro a su amigo como queriéndolo asesinar miro hacia todos lados para ver que nadie lo había escuchado y miro de nuevo a Harry - contigo no se puede hablar en serio Harry!- por que?? – se escucho detrás de ellos era Hermione que acababa de llegar  - no por nada – dijo ron nervioso a lo que Harry solo rió – bueno yo... los dejo solos tengo que ir por un libro a la biblioteca – y diciendo eso salio de la sala común – de que hablaban??- pregunto Hermione intrigada – del baile y lo horroroso que será- dijo ron mas tranquilo – ha, y ya saben con quien Irán?? – volvió a hablar la chica mirando directamente a los ojos a ron – Harry si, bueno al menos sabe a quien quiere invitar – dijo el pelirrojo tratando de evitar la mirada de Hermione para no ponerse nervioso – y tu?? – este...no la verdad no se, bueno si se, pero no se como pedírselo, por quetalvezellanoquierairconmigo – termino de hablar Ron muy rápido pero Hermione le había entendido perfectamente ya que estaba acostumbrada a escucharlo hablar así, miro hacia el suelo – ha! Supongo que será alguna chica bonita y de otro colegio, te recomiendo que se lo pidas lo mas pronto posible no vaya ser que te la ganen!- y al terminar de decir esto se levanto del sillón en el que estaba y se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación, mientras ron se quedaba ahí con la boca abierta, le quería decir que era con ella con la que quería ir pero no tenia el valor suficiente, la miro irse a su habitación

- _no voy a llorar, tengo que ser fuerte y averiguar a quien quiere invitar ron al baile, si tranquila Hermione, tómalo con calma.....demonios!! y si se lo pide antes de que pueda averiguar quien es...de seguro no le dirán que no, es muy guapo, Gryffindor va en primer lugar, es un excelente guardián, bastante guapo, Hermione eso ya lo dijiste ^^ bueee tenia que pedirle ayuda a alguien.....Harry!!!! Si ...nooo Harry de seguro iría a decirle que a Hermione le gustaba eran amigos, aunque también era su amigo ays.....que lió por que me tuve que enamorar de uno de mis mejores amigos???  Hermione se sentó en la cama mirando hacia la ventana, después de un rato se quedo dormida._

Los días pasaban y en Hogwarts estaban cada ves mas contentos por el baile de navidad, los entrenamientos seguían, las clases, las platicas en los pasillos de chicos y chicas eran mas que en días anteriores, y estaban bastante tranquilos ya que no había vuelto a haber ningún ataque, Hermione estaba aun muy dolida por la muerte de sus padres, por las noches lloraba en silencio en su habitación al recordarlos, y por el día estaba tan alegre que se podía pensar que eso no le había afectado, de hecho mucha gente de otras casas eso pensaba al verla pasar con Ginny o con sus mejores amigos,  los alumnos de los otros colegios estaban igual de emocionados, al parecer en sus colegios nunca se hacían ese tipo de cosas, al igual que los alumnos los profesores estaban muy contentos, ya que comentaban entre ellos que aunque los demás alumnos estuvieran compitiendo se había formado un lazo de hermandad entre los colegios muy diferente al de hacia un año. 

-Hermione!!! Adivina que??- decía una pequeña pelirroja que entraba a la biblioteca muy emocionada – que pasa Ginny? – Le contesto su amiga que estaba rodeada de libros- Collin me invito al baile ^^ ays..es tan lindo!! – decía Ginny al momento que soltaba un suspiro- Hermione sonrió – te falta mucho para terminar?? – volvió a preguntar la pelirroja- no solo me falta encontrar un hechizo – dijo Hermione- bueno te espero para ir juntas al comedor – y la niña pelirroja se sentó a esperar a su amiga, después de un rato cuando la castaña termino sus deberes salieron de la biblioteca, tenían mucha hambre así que Hermione sugirió irse por un pasadizo que había descubierto para llegar mas rápido y como nadie pasaba por ahí nadie las vería si desaparecía detrás de un retrato, cuando llegaron a la esquina escucharon dos voces  se quedaron detrás de una estatua para que los dueños de esas voces no las vieran – _y dime qué averiguaste? – pregunto una voz que hizo que Hermione tratara de reconocerla – bueno mi señor parece que esos dos  se llevan bien, eso será mas fácil para el plan no lo cree? – lo que crea yo no te interesa, vigílala muy de cerca y mantenme informado, ya hablare yo con el para decirle que pasa aquí y ver si vamos a continuar con el plan – si, si señor_ – de repente ya no escucharon nada y Hermione se atrevió a ver que pasaba, ya no había nadie, así que siguieron su camino hasta legar al comedor, ellas no hablaron sobre eso con Harry y ron aunque Ginny estaba segura que les diría cuando estuvieran solos, eso en parte le molestaba por que aun cuando era muy amiga de Hermione cuando estaban con Harry y Ron este ultimo hacia hasta lo imposible por que se fuera.  

Al terminar de comer ron se desapareció Hermione se imagino que iría a buscar a "su pareja de baile" y se puso un poco triste, Ginny se había ido a su clase y ella y Harry se dirigían a las afueras del castillo para su clase  de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, Hermione sintió de nuevo que alguien la observaba y se giro para ver quien era, y de nuevo Angeline casi la mataba con la mirada, Hermione agarro a Harry del brazo y salieron mas rápido del comedor, al llegar a las afueras del castillo vieron que ron estaba platicando con su hermano eso alivio a Hermione que pensaba que ron estaba con sabe que tipa, sonrió al verlo, cosa de la que Harry se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada. 

Angeline iba saliendo del gran comedor cuando se topo con Miri en la puerta, ella la miro un segundo y siguió caminando pero Angeline la agarro del brazo y la detuvo – discúlpame, sabes no era mi intención hablarte así.. y menos gritarte- al terminar de decir esto la soltó y empezó a caminar, Miri sonrió y entro al comedor. Angeline siguió caminando y se quedo viendo por una ventana ahí estaba el junto con los demás Gryffindor's en clase, que le estaba pasando, esos últimos días estaba sintiendo cosas en su vida había sentido, estaba confundida  - ni siquiera lo pienses – se escucho una voz de hombre Angeline se volteo rápidamente – que demonios haces aquí!!-la chica intento moverse pero el hombre la empujo hacia la pared – no me hables así niña insolente, vengo a asegurarme de que estés haciendo todo como esta planeado – quitadme tus asquerosas manos de encima, estupido y yo te hablo como me de la gana, te crees por que estas cerca de el pero bien sabes que no le temo a el mucho menos a ti – ella sonrió maliciosamente al ver el semblante del hombre- y dile que no se preocupe que todo esta saliendo bien- la chica empezó a caminar alejándose del hombre de repente se detuvo – por cierto si esa rata me vuelve a seguir la mato – y al terminar de hablar se alejo el otro hombre solo alcanzo a susurrar algo como ojala lo hicieras.

Después de eso Angeline se dirigió a su clase siguiente, al llegar al salón vio que ya estaban ahí las U.L.Q.L., rió para ella misma siempre se habían hecho llamar así pero ella no tenia ni idea del por que, isa la vio y le hizo una seña para que se acercara a ellas y así lo hizo – ahora a quien están tramado hacerle la vida imposible? – pregunto cuando se sentó a un lado de Kath- nosotras?? Angeline nos crees capaz de molestar a alguien???- dijo Miri con tono de niña inocente, Isa y Kath se sorprendieron al verlas hablarse entre si- la verdad si las creo capaces de eso y mas, además tienen esa sonrisa de que acaban de hacer algo – todas rieron, bueno Angeline no-  díganme que hicieron! – dijo de nuevo ángel – nada ángel, lo que pasa es que a isa la invitaron al baile y nos estaba contando – dijo Kath ya seria – ángel la volteo a ver – a - y quieres saber quien?? – dijo ahora Isa, ángel la vio pero no dijo nada- un chico de Slytherin llamado Daniel, esta mono – dijo isa con indiferencia – mono??? Hay isa esta moniiiiiiiiisimo – completo Miri levantándose de su lugar y jalando a isa – pero un detalle no nos quiere decir qué le contesto – ahora la que hablaba era Kath – quitate de encima Mayra que ahí viene la maestra – y al terminar de hablar se sentó bien, toda la clase se la pasaron molestando a isa para que les dijera que le había contestado al chico, incluso la maestra las regaño varias veces, al terminar la clase salieron al claustro a relajarse un poco ya que dentro de poco iban a cenar y luego a la sala común, ya que desde los ataque tenían toque de queda.

En la sala común de Gryffindor el trío de amigos estaba platicando sobre lo que Hermione y Ginny habían escuchado, y solo se les ocurrían dos nombres, Lucius Malfoy y Peter Pettigrew , bien sabían que los dos eran mortifagos y  por la manera de hablar de cada uno podrían ser..pero la cosa era que hacían en el castillo y como habían entrado?, de Peter era fácil convertido en rata, pero Lucius..aunque también, wortmail se sabia muy bien todos los pasadizos secretos del castillo no dudaba que este le hubiera dicho a Lucius como entrar y justo donde Hermione los escucho era el cruce de dos diferentes, así que era posible, después de estar un rato hablando sobre eso Hermione salio en busca del director para decirle no se podía quedar sin decir nada si esos dos a los que había escuchado eran dos mortifagos, ron quiso acompañarla pero Harry necesitaba a los del equipo para hablar con ellos.

Durante los siguientes días ron se desaparecía de repente dejando a Harry y a Hermione solos, o subía muy temprano a su habitación después de cenar, Harry sabia que era para evitar a Hermione, aunque no sabia bien por que, y Hermione creía que era porque ya tenia novia, muchas veces estuvo tentada a seguirlo o a preguntarle a Harry pero se contenía por que sabia que Harry se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-demonios falta una semana para el baile- decía Ron como regañando a su corbata- y que no se lo haz pedido??- dijo Harry saliendo del baño abrochándose la túnica – no aun no – dijo medio triste aun no podía ponerse bien la corbata – sabes creo que ya varios chicos le pidieron ir al baile, lo que no se es si ella ha aceptado a alguno – dijo Harry notando que ron se había hecho un moño en su corbata bastante ridículo  y que se puso blanco al escuchar eso, ron trago saliva – hoy, si hoy se lo pediré – y repitiendo eso salio de la habitación dejando a Harry botado de la risa ya que su amigo además de ir con un moño en la corbata había olvidado su mochila y la túnica la traía al revés, claro que ron no llego ni a la sala común cuando recordó que tenia que llevar libros y se regreso corriendo a la habitación por su mochila, aunque igual al salir de nuevo no hizo caso a Harry que estaba muy divertido.

Hermione ya estaba en la sala común y al verlo soltó una carcajada, su amigo,  al ver la reacción de la chica frunció el entrecejo y se acerco a ella, - Ron Weasley hoy te vestiste con los pies??- dijo Hermione acercándose un poco mas y desasiéndole el moño de la corbata y poniéndosela bien, algo que hizo que ron se sonrojara, en ese momento iba bajando Harry y los vio ahí parados, se rió de nuevo y se acerco a ellos, Hermione termino de acomodarle la corbata y agarro su mochila se disponía a salir de la sala común con sus amigos – ron ponte bien la túnica – dijo Harry detrás del pelirrojo que aun seguía embobado viendo a su amiga, cuando reacciono le aventó su mochila a Harry y se acomodo la túnica.

Durante la mañana varias chicas se acercaban a Harry y ron para pedirles hablar con ellos casi simple le echaban miradas acecinas a Hermione quien no les prestaba atención, en esos momentos se sentía muy feliz y muy orgullosa de tener a dos amigos como ellos, guapos *_mas ron_*, inteligentes * _hamm__ no Harry es mas que ron *, guapos __* sobre todo ron*, valientes * __los dos por igual *, lindos __* mas ron … __ays Hermione tranquilízate!!!!*-Hermione….Hermione te sientes bien??- pregunto Harry, lo que hizo que esta saliera de de su trance tenia una sonrisa boba que se le borro al ver que ron se alejaba con una niña de Ravenclaw._

Después de mas de 30 min. de estar vigilando las puertas del comedor para ver si ron llegaba este se apareció mas rojo que su cabello, se sentó a un lado de los gemelos y de Harry, este le pregunto que le pasaba – no lo creerás – dijo ron poniendo cara de susto – pues si no nos dices no lo sabremos- dijo Hermione bastante interesada en la platica, ron miro a sus amigos y luego a los gemelos para asegurarse que no lo escucharan y hablo – esa chica de Ravenclaw, con la que me fui – los dos amigos asintieron con la cabeza – bueno pues….me pido ir al baile con ella – al escuchar esto Harry soltó una carcajada – y por eso estas así..hay ron!! Si no es la primera que te lo pide!! – dijo Harry entre risas – cállate Harry déjame terminar!- lo cayo ron – agarro aire – mehizostreepteaseenunsalonsolo – al terminar de decir esto Harry rió con mas fuerza, y Hermione se levanto violentamente de la mesa y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, dejando a sus amigos con cara de confusión, quería matar a esa niña, pero en que estaba pensando!!!, pero que, _demonios! No escuche que le contesto el a esa…de seguro le dijo que no por la cara que –_fíjate por donde vas sangre sucia!!- se escucho un  grito, Hermione había ido a tropezar con Angeline, al escuchar esto ron y Harry se levantaron y fueron hacia ellas, - como demonios me llamaste?- dijo Hermione bastante molesta- te dije sangre sucia, que? No lo eres?? – Angeline le contesto desafiante, mientras sus amigas la miraban era raro que ella buscara problemas, bueno problemas con una chica – mira no vale la pena pelear con personas sin cerebro como tu – dijo Hermione y se dio la vuelta para irse cuando ángel volvió a hablar –  Debiste de haberte quedado en tu sucio mundo así tus padres no hubieran muerto – Hermione se había quedado paralizada ante este comentario y apenas se iba a voltear para lanzarle el primer hechizo que se le ocurriera cuando ron la agarro del brazo y la saco del comedor, Harry se quedo ahí parado viendo a Angeline, no podía creer que ella la insultara así….a su mejor amiga,y mas por un simple choque que a ninguna de las dos había dañado, todos en el gran comedor esperaban que Hermione le lanzara algún hechizo, hasta los pocos profesores que habían visto esto lo esperaban, muchos estaban muy molestos con Angeline ya que les parecía injusto lo que acababa de hacer, por otro lado los Sly la felicitaban, ella después de mirar a Harry se volteo, no hizo caso a ningún comentario y salio del comedor su amigas iban a salir detrás de ella pero vieron a Harry la siguió así que  se fueron a  sentar aun sorprendidas.

ron y Hermione iban rumbo a la sala común Hermione mas adelante de el, pero se detuvieron a mitad del camino ya que las escaleras empezaban a moverse. Hermione estaba dos escalones mas arriba de ron con los brazos cruzados estaba a punto de llorar se sentía muy mal, - esa tipa no me gusta nada, como me gustaría que desapareciera del planeta - dijo muy disgustada ron la miraba extraño era posible que su amiga estuviera celosa de Angeline??, bueno tal vez son celos de amigos además la chica la ha insultado....-ron?? Ron!!! hazme caso  dios!!- dijo Hermione desesperada de que su amigo estaba como en la luna y no la pelaba – he?? Haaa no es para tanto Hermione tranquila – dijo el pelirrojo, -como que tranquila!!! esa entupida me ha insultado y ni Harry ni tu han dicho nada y peor!!! todavía Harry se queda con ella!!! – Hermione ya estaba realmente molesta y gritaba a todo lo que sus pulmones le permitían, Ron ya había agachado la mirada para el era evidente que a ella le gustaba Harry, después de unos segundos volteo a verla y se encontró con los ojos de Hermione también mirándolo, _demonios!! Se va a dar cuenta_  sonrió y hablo- estas celosa!!, por eso te molesta tanto que Harry se haya quedado con ella – Ron casi se muere al decir esas palabras – idiota – fue lo único que dijo Hermione, se volteo y subió unos escalones mas y dio grito las escaleras aun estaban en movimiento y estaba apunto de caerse cuando sintió que Ron la agarro por la cintura y la jalo hacia el quedando pegada a su cuerpo Hermione sentía la respiración de ron estaba muy nerviosa y estaba asustada de qué estuvo a punto de caer, estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que las escaleras  volvían  a cambiar, a los dos les latía el corazón mas rápido de lo normal, _ahora o nunca _ se dijo ron para si mismo y acerco mas cara al oído de Hermione y le susurro,  – Hermione quieres ir conmigo al baile?? – Hermione no sabia que hacer estaba demasiado nerviosa que solo atino a mover  la cabeza afirmativamente, al sentir las escaleras detenerse se separaron lentamente y Ron la soltó,  intercambiaron miradas bastante nerviosas y empezaron a caminar _me ha dicho que si??  Wooo me dijo que si!!!!!!! Un momento...pero si a ella le gusta Harry..ron no pienses en eso si te dijo que si es por que quiere ir contigo no seas burro... los dos trataban de disimular su sonrisa al llegar a la sala común se fueron a su rincón favorito y se sentaron en un sillón, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, al llegar Ginny se rió de la cara que tenían los dos de borrego a medio morir y sonrisa boba (cosa que se le notaba mas a ron) soltó una carcajada y se sentó junto a Hermione para contarle algo sobre Collin._

Angeline salio del castillo sentía que alguien la seguía y se dio vuelta para ver quien era, se topo con Harry que estaba enojado con ella – que quieres Potter? – dijo ella – por que le hablaste así a Hermione, no te ha hecho nada – dijo el mirándola fijamente, el tenia razón, ella no le había hecho nada y la había insultado, no pudo sostener la mirada de Harry y se volteo sin decir nada y siguió caminando, Harry la siguió y la tomo del brazo- dime por que la insultaste?- Volvió a preguntar Harry – la tonta se atravesó en mi camino – dijo Angeline sin verlo- perdón, si reacciones así siempre mejor no me vuelvo a acercar a ti, no vaya  a ser que a la otra sea yo y me golpees o algo así- dijo Harry soltando a ángel y caminado hacia atrás, vio que ella no decía nada así que se fue a su sala común. Ella ahí se quedo mirando la luna y sintió como algo caía por su mejilla,_ como puedo ser tan tonta pensó, cerro los ojos y desapareció, detrás de los árboles se escucho la voz de un hombre – y decías que no había algo mas, ya me vengare de ti niña idiota-._

En la sala común de Slytherin ya solo quedaba una joven castaña sentada frente a una de las chimeneas, estaba leyendo, después de un rato de estar sola un joven se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado, ella estaba tan sumida en la lectura que no fue hasta que el le susurro al oído que se dio cuenta de su presencia – que linda te ves leyendo – dijo el joven rubio – ana se sobresalto y sintió ligeramente al chico – mira Braco tus tácticas de don Juan no funcionan conmigo ve y buscate a alguien mas a quien molestar- dijo ella, Draco solo sonrió y se levanto – bueno si no te agradan los cumplidos veamos si te agrada esto – y Draco la jalo para que se pusiera de pie, dejando caer el libro y la beso, la chica tardo unos minutos en reaccionar, pero correspondió al beso cuando se separaron ella hablo- también debes de mejorar eso- recogió el libro, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a su habitación, Draco la siguió con la mirada y luego sonrió. 

Harry al llegar a la sala común vio a su amigo como en otro planeta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, luego vio a Hermione que estaba de igual manera o casi ya que Ginny le hablaba y ella solo asentía a todo rió al verlos pero no tenia ganas de que le preguntaran por que se había quedado en el gran comedor aunque dudaba de que sus amigos lo recordaran, paso a un lado de ellos y subió a su habitación, pero ron si noto que Harry había llegado y de escuchar a su hermana hablar de Collin a hablar con su amigo pues decidió  ir con el se levanto y se dirigió hacia las escaleras _un momento mi hermana estaba hablando de Collin??? O_o,_ pensó ron pero no se detuvo siguió su camino hacia su habitación, al llegar vio a Harry sentado en la orilla de la ventana, el se fue a sentar a su cama – y bien?? – dijo el pelirrojo- y bien que?? – le respondió Harry – por que te quedaste el gran comedor, sabes Hermione se molesto – volvió a hablar ron – me he de imaginar, pero es que tenia que hablar con ella – dijo Harry soltando un suspiro – ha.. y que le dijote o que te dijo – nada, no dijo nada, me desespera – dijo Harry, inexpresivo, -ha!, bien, bueno que mal, digo se ve que te gusta, supongo que no la vas a invitar al baile? – dijo Ron – pues no, parece que iremos solos – volvió a decir el ojiverde – hammm parece que iras solo, por que yo ya tengo pareja – dijo ron dibujando la sonrisa tonta en su cara, Harry se sorprendió al escuchar a su amigo y rió de la sonrisa que este ponía- de que te ríes!!, aunque no lo creas ya invite a Hermione a ir conmigo – termino de decir el pelirrojo – haaaa!! Eso explica la cara de idiota que tienes!! – dijo Harry para burlarse de su amigo, Ron agarro una almohada y se la avento en la cara, estuvieron jugando a decirse cosas(Harry a ron) hasta que rato después se les unieron Neville, Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan, y también empezaron a hacerle burla a ron.

La semana que faltaba para el baile se les fue muy rápido, aunque había exámenes, parecían ser los mas fáciles de todos los años hasta Neville que siempre estaba traumado con eso estaba muy tranquilo, a Hermione ya no se le veía tan histérica, eso si pasaba mucho tiempo en la biblioteca pero eso era normal en ella, ayudaba a Ginny a estudiar y de vez en cuando a Collín, Ron y Harry, también se ponían a estudiar pero en la sala común a ellos les chocaba ir a la biblioteca.los jóvenes de los otros colegios se quejaban un poco de los exámenes decían que eran muy difíciles, sin embargo nadie reprobó, solo unos cuantos Slytherin's, y eso puso muy contento a todos los profesores.

Ginny se había quedado sola en su habitación ya que todas sus compañeras regresaban a sus casas a pasar las fiestas, y aprovecharon para pedirle a la profesora Macgonagall que si Hermione se podía quedar con ella, esta accedió así que el sábado que todos se fueron se cambio a esa habitación.

-hermano!!!! Harry!!!! Feliz navidad!!!!- gritaban Fred y George que acababan de entrar a la habitación de estos, quienes aun dormían, seguido de los gemelos entraron Ginny y Hermione, los cuatro ya tenían puesto su sweater Weasley, que lógicamente les había enviado la señora Weasley, Harry se levanto se puso sus lentes y saludo a todos los demás, y se puso su sweater que Fred ya había desenvuelto por el. Como ron aun seguía tapado hasta las orejas los gemelos empezaron a  saltar en su cama hasta levantarlo, iba a decirles una palabrota cuando vio a Hermione sentada en la cama de Harry, viéndolo y riéndose junto con los demás, al igual que Fred con Harry, George le dio su sweater a Ron quien también se lo puso, y bajaron a la sala común donde estaba un gran árbol de navidad que estaba adornado con los colores de Gryffindor, dorado y escarlata. Se sentaron alrededor y aparecieron sus regalos, Ginny fue la primera en levantarse y tomar uno para dárselo a Hermione, luego esta se levanto para darle el suyo a Ginny, después de un rato todos ya tenían sus regalos, entre los cuales se encontraban, de parte de Hagrid muchas cajas de ranas de chocolate, grageas de todos los sabores, meigas fritas, y demás dulces, (nada hecho por el, cosa que agradecieron infinitamente)de parte de Sirius, otra dotación de dulces para cada uno, a Harry le regalo una túnica de gala de color azul oscuro aunque los gemelos insistían en que era morado, a Ron le envió unos afiches de los chuddley cannon's y una bufanda de los mismos,  a Hermione, un libro sobre la cultura mágica mexicana, a los gemelos, los gemelos no quisieron enseñar sus regalos de hecho subieron inmediatamente a su habitación a dejarlos, y a Ginny le regalo un vestido muy lindo color blanco. Después de abrir ya todos los regalos, subieron a cambiarse para bajar a desayunar

En ese mismo momento en la sala común de Slytherin, tres jóvenes saltaban y gritaban alrededor de una cama, para despertar a una cuarta que se dio por vencida de hacerse la dormida, y se levanto, - uy que cara ángel! Que no dormiste bien???- dijo Miri con una gran sonrisa, ángel la vio y la garro del cuello y la tiro sobre la cama- si no hubieras estado cantando villancicos toda la noche tal vez hubiera podido dormir un poco ¬¬ - dijo ella, soltando a Miri mientras las dos reían- ays..que a poco no canto bonito??!!^^U – Volvió a decir Miri, a lo que las tres contestaron a coro – pareces un lobo aullando Mayra!!!- y ahora era Kath quien la aventaba de nuevo a la cama y se aventaba sobre ella, isa siguió el ejemplo y ángel que habia podido hacerse a un lado se recargo en sus amigas, -bien que hacemos con ella??- pregunto a las demas- que tal si la aventamos al lago- dijo isa riendo- si!! Pero asi en pijama – dijo kath siguiendole la corriente a isa- no!!! Mejor vamos a abrir los regalos y luego a desayunar – dijo miri desde abajo – mmm me gusta mas la opcion de isa – dijo angeline, y asi se quedaron molestando a miri por un buen rato mas hasta que bajaron a su sala comun y después a desayunar.

Al llegar a las puertas del gran comedor la tropa weasley (nombre que puso fred ya que todos traian su sweter weasley) se toparon con las chicas de la U.L.Q.L. fue un momento algo tenso, miri se puso frente a angeline, quien era fulminada con la mirada por hermione y ginny, harry se fue hasta atrás del grupo y paso sin mirarla, los gemelos solo les sonrieron a miri y a kath, después de eso se fueron a sentar a sus respectivas mesas, el desayuno trancurrio tranquilamente, los gemelos miraban de vez en cuando a la mesa de sly, harry platicaba alegremente con ron y hermione, ginny estaba platicando con collin quien ya se habia unido al grupo,en la mesa de sly, las chicas seguian molestando a  miri, después de que todos acabaron de desayunar llego el correo, hermione al  ver que todos recibian correspondencia se puso algo trizte, cosa que notaron sus amigos, pero no quisieron decir nada, no querian que se pusiera trizte, de repente entro una lechuza color negro, muy rara nadie antes la habia visto por lo que todos la siguieron con la mirada, esta dejo caer una carta con un paquetito encima de una joven que estaba en la mesa de slytherin – vaya! Alguien se dio cuenta de que ana existe!!-grito miri al ver que el paquete y la carta eran para su compañera, esta no hizo mas que hacer una mueca de desagrado y salir del gran comedor, -por que te cae tan mal ana??-pregunto kath a su amiga- mientras esta ya habia empezado a aventarle bolitas de papel a angeline y a isa, volteo a ver a kath- por que es una pesada, y no me cae mal solo me gusta molestarla, como me gusta molestarlas a ustedes- dijo miri sonriendo- si tu dices.dijo kath mirando no muy convencida a su amiga- angeline estaba mirando fiamente a la mesa de gryffindor pero como el cabello le tapaba la cara nadie se dio cuenta, un golpe la hizo reaccionar- he?-angeline volteo a ver a isa- por dios angel despierta!- estoy despierta-se quejo angel- pues no parece..bien después de desayunar que vamos a hacer??-pregunto miri animada- yo me voy a dormir- dijeron las tres chicas  a coro, - que???? Estan locas?? Pero si esta muy lindo el dia, nevado!!!!!- volvio a decir miri, pero sus amigas ya no le hacian caso, seguian comiendo miri al ver el poco caso de sus amigas prefirio seguir desayunando, la primera en terminar fue angeline y seguida de kath se levantaron y se fueron a  su dormitorio no era broma que se fueran a dormir, usa como no queria que miri la siguiera molestando se fua a seguir a sus amigas tan rapido como pudo, miri estaba pensando si seguirlas hasta la sala comun a seguir molestandolas, o mejor irse a la biblioteca a leer un rato, y milagrosamente opto por su segunda opcion.

Ana al salirdel gran comedor se fue hacia la torre de astronomia con el paquetito y la carta en la mano, era raro que alguien le escribiera, ya que desde que llegaron a hogwarts sus familiares no lo hacian, y la carta no traia destinatario, al llegar a la torre se sento en unas escaleras y abrio el paquete primero, era una linda gargantilla de piedras blancas y lilas, sonrio al verla y la guardo de nuevo en la caja y abrio la carta-

Ana 

nos vemos en la entrada de las mazmorras a las 7 en punto, espero que te haya gustado tu regalo, aunque no se compara con tu belleza.

Ana volvio a sonreir, no sabia con certeza quien habia envia enviado ese regalo, pero se lo imaginaba, se quedo un rato alli en la torre y después bajo a la sala comun de slytherin.

Eran las 5 de la tarde cuando en la habitación de ginny, ella y hermione estaban empezando a preparase, hermione estaba muy nerviosa, se ponia a pensar en un año antes cuando iba a ir l baile con víktor krum, no le agradaba mucho acordarse de el, pero ella lo que queria saber era si habia estado tan nerviosa como ese dia, después de mucho pensar llego a la conclusión de que no, de que un año antes habia estado muy tranquila.

En la sala comun ron estaba dando vueltas alrededor de un sillon, harry bien sabia que su amigo estaba nervioso, muy nervioso después de un rato decidieron subir a la habitación para arreglarse ellos tambien.

eran las 7 de la tarde harry y ron ya estaban listos en la sala comun esperando a hermione, en realidad ron le habia rogado a harry para que no lo dejara solo, ron vestia unos pantalones negros de vestir con una camisa de manga larga del mismo color, encima traia una tunica color rojo sangre que le habian regalado los gemelos, se habia puesto un poco de gel en el cabello pero gracias a fred ke lo agarro de la cabeza y lo despeino su peinado desaparecio, pero según harry se veia bien (la verdad cuaquier cosa quedaba mejor que el espantoso peinado que se habia hecho), harry vestia un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca con algunos detalles bordados(regalo de sirius) y una tunica verde oscuro, ron ya estaba algo desesperado, ya que hermione no bajaba, vio que su hermana ya lo habia hecho y se fue a preguntarle por ella, en ese momento ginny señalo hacia las escaleras y ya venia bajando hermione, ron se quedo con la boca abierta al verla, esta llevaba un vestido blanco ajustado de la parte de arriba, y suelto de la parte de la falda, largo hasta los tobillos, y encima de este traia una tunica color rosa palido, traia la mitad del cabello sujetado con lstones blancos muy finos y la otra parte lo llevba suelto con algunos caireles, y traia muy poco maquilaje, ginny al ver la reaccion de su hermano se rio y lo pellizco, Hermione se acerco a ellos y juntos abandonaron la sala comun.

En la habitación de miri, isa, kath y angeline se terminaban de arreglar, miri le hacia burla a angel por que decia que a ue funeral iba, ya que llebava una tunica negra, miri y kath se estaban peleando por que las dos se haban puesto una tunica del mismo color, asi que decidian civilizadamente quien se la iba a quitar e isa estaba aun peinandose el espejo ya le habia dicho mas de mil veces que se veia bien pero esta no le hacia caso y no fue hasta que angeline la fue a sacar del baño para poderse peinar ella, quien no se tardo ni dos minutos, después de la discusión de miri y kath la kual gano la segunda, subieron al gran comedor aun escuchando los quejidos de miriam.

Sobre el corredor que llevaban a las mazmorras caminaba ana un poco nerviosa, traia puesto un vestido lila, con detalles rosas y una tunica color lila, al llegar a la puerta de las mazmorras siente que alguien se para detrás de ella y le susurra al oido –llegas tarde preciosa- ana se asusto un poco pero no le iba a gritar ni a decir nada, volteo lentamente para toparse con los ojos grises de draco, los dos sonrieron y el le ofrecio su brazo para irse al gran comedor.

Ya todos los alumnos estaban en la entrada al gran comedor, de repente a las 7:30 se abrieron las puertas de este y empezaron a pasar, los gemelos estaban buscando a alguien entre la multitud, al localizar a sus parejas caminaron hacia ellas y entraron, isa ya habia visto a su pareja desde hacia un rato y estaban con angel para no dejarla sola, pero en cuanto pudo esta se sento en una mesa alejada de las demas y le dijo a isa y a su pareja que podian irse, que no dudaba qie miri fuera a molestarla dentro de poco. Estando alli sentada vio cuando entraron hermione del brazo de ron quien traia una cara de felicidad absoluta, con harry detrás de ellos junto con neville quien tambien iba solo, se dibujo una sonrisa al verlo solo, se fueron a sentar a una mesa cerca de la de los profesores, angelina, alicia y Katie iban acompañadas por tres chicos de otro colegio y angelina y Katie fulminaban con la mirada a miri y a kath por ir con los gemelos.

Cenaron tranquilamente, ron y hermione estaban que babeaban el uno por el otro pero de

Eso se habia dado cuenta todo el comedor menos ellos, harry estaba feliz por sus amigos, ya que según el hacian bonita pareja, en ratos recordaba a Cho, tal vez si ella se hubiera quedado el estaria con ella en ese baile, de repente se le vino a la mente otra chica angeline, la cual no habia visto desde que llego al gran comedor, recorrio la pista donde ya muchos bailaban, vio a las amigas ke bailaban con los gemelos, y otra con un chico de slytherin??, la verdad no conocia muy bien a los de las demas casas y sin las tunicas de sus casas era imposible reconocerlos, de repente ginny se acerco a harry sacandolo a bailar, este puso resistencia pero ginny le gano y lo levanto, no bailaba muy bien asi que parecia un saco de papas, se cercaron a donde estaban ron y hermione y después de un rato se caercaron los gemelos, estuvieron platicando mientras bailaban, a hermione se le quito la mala impresión que tenia de las dos chicas amigas de angeline y ginny por fin solto a harry para irse con collin, harry a pesar de que hermione le dijo quese quedara con ellos este prefirio irse, al momento que cruzaba el gran comedor sintio que era jalado por alguien.

•·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·•

atte

**•·.·´¯`·.·• ÄngêL¦né Mê®ïån G®ínT W€å$Lê¥ LüÞîN Äk€nHGå®ß •·.·´¯`·.·• ******

**· Røn'§ Løvê® ·******

**· MåîTê Mã®Äûðë® 2 ·******

**· Ð lå§ 5 LøKå$ Lå + ©ûê®då ¥ üN þ¤Kø Dê$Þî§tådã ·******


	9. No sè Qu€ es l0 qûe §ieNtØ

•·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·•

•·.·´¯`·.·No Se qUe eS Lo qUe sIeNtO•·.·´¯`·.·

Al momento que cruzaba el gran comedor sintió que era jalado por alguien. 

Al voltear se encontró con los ojos de la persona que menos deseaba ver, pero a su vez se moría de ganas por estar con ella, -Angeline– dijo harry casi en un susurro, esta sonrió y empezaron a caminar hacia un rincón del gran comedor se sentaron en una de las mesas que quedaban en completa oscuridad y estuvieron en silencio unos momentos – hamm te ves muy bien – dijo harry rompiendo el silencio – gracias- dijo angel un poco ruborizada lo cual harry no noto – sabes creo que te debo una disculpa, por mi estupido comportamiento hacia tu amiga – volvió a decir angeline – ha!, bueno eso se lo deberías de decir a ella, no a mi si quieres puedo llamarla- dijo harry  e iba a levantarse cuando angel lo detuvo – si, seguro lo haré, también quiero pedirte una disculpa a ti creo que he sido algo grosera- angel se  quedo callada y miro a harry este solo le sonrió – disculpa aceptada, este…te invitaría a bailar pero no se hacerlo – dijo harry sonriendo – si ya vi. que pareces un saco de papas, pero esta mejor a mi no me gusta bailar– dijo angeline también con una pequeña sonrisa – oye! Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír te ves muy linda cuando lo haces! – a este comentario angeline se puso roja y se levanto bruscamente, empezó a caminar hacia la salida, harry se quedo sorprendido y se fue atrás de ella – angeline discúlpame si te ofendí, no lo dije para que te molestaras – dijo harry al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a  ella – no es eso harry no lo entenderías, buenas noches me voy a dormir – dijo ella tan seria como siempre y salio del gran comedor – al menos dejame acompañarte – dijo harry tratando de detenerla pero ella ya no le hizo caso y este se detuvo para regresarse al gran comedor lamentándose haberle dicho eso aunque estaba meditando lo que ella le había dicho que no entendería?? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los gemelos quienes le preguntaron que si quería bailar con una chica de ravenclaw pero este solo dijo que no y se fue a sentar a la misma mesa donde momentos antes había estado con angeline miri se le acerco – ella es asi de rara, yo soy su amiga desde que estamos en pañales y aun no logro entenderla dale tiempo – sonrió y se alejo para juntarse de nuevo con fred, harry se quedo un poco mas tranquilo y solo se limito a ver a los demás como se divertían.

En las afueras del castillo Ana y Draco caminaban muy cerca hasta que draco la detuvo y se puso frente a ella – Ana no acostumbro a hacer esto soy un Malfoy,  mas bien no se expresar mis sentimientos como debería, me gustaría pasar mas tiempo contigo y..- Ana se acerco mas interrumpiéndolo le dio un beso en los labios y lo abrazo – sabes yo tampoco estoy acostumbrada a mostrar mis sentimientos y me encantaría saber lo que es estar enamorada – Draco la separo un poco y sonrió después la volvió a besar, después de un rato de estar besándose  ana se separo bruscamente y dijo – si me lastimas Malfoy te matare de la manera mas dolorosa que te puedas imaginar – y sonrió, empezó a caminar de nuevo hacia al castillo , draco solo la miro y la siguió al alcanzarla la tomo de la mano y entraron de nuevo al gran comedor para bailar un rato mas.

Ron y Hermione estaban bastantes contentos bailaban reían de las ocurrencias del pelirrojo y de vez en cuando se le acercaban Collin y Ginny quienes también estaban pasándosela muy bien. Se llegaron las tres de la mañana y ya mucha gente mas que nada los de los otros colegios se había retirado entonces los Gryffindor's decidieron también hacerlo, los gemelos muy amables acompañaron a Miri y a Kath a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin, Harry se había ido un poco antes y Collin y Ginny se fueron junto con Neville y otras niñas de cuarto, cuando Hermione y Ron iban rumbo a la sala comun ella se detuvo al pie de una ventana afuera empezaba a nevar  y a ella le encantaba eso, ron se detuvo detrás de ella y le hablo muy bajo al oido – quieres ir afuera a dar un paseo? – dijo un poco ruborizado, pero como estaba algo obscuro Hermione no lo noto, se le quedo viendo – pero estas loco son casi las 4 de la mañana y si snape o algun profesor nos vee afuera del castillo nos regañaran- no nos veran, vamos Hermione!- y Ron la agarro del brazo, dio apenas tres pasos y dijo unas palabras a una gárgola que estaba sobre una columna, la que Hermione juro jamas haber visto, la columna se movio para dar paso a un tunel bastante obscuro, entraron en el y Hermione se acerco mas a Ron, después de un rato de caminar, bajar algo parecido a unas escaleras, dar varias vueltas al menos eso supuso Hermione llegaron frente a otra gárgola que se movio cuando ellos llegaron al frente, Hermione se quedo sorprendida nunca habia visto esa parte del castillo era un gran jardin con muchas flores extrañas y habia una fuente en el centro, estaba cubierto casi completamente de nieve se fueron a sentar a la fuente- te gusto??- dijo el pelirrojo viendo la cara de asombro de su amiga – Ron es hermoso!! – dijo ella recorriendo con la mirada cada rincón de aquel jardin, el sonrio – pero dime, como descubriste este lugar??- hamm pues un dia que me perdi, iba para la sala comun por uno de los pasadizoz pero agarre uno equivocado y me trajo aquí, claro que no estaba nevado y creeme se ve mucho mejor de lo que te puedes imaginar – dijo el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa- gracias por traerme- dijo Hermione le empezaba a dar mas frio lo que Ron noto y se quito su capa y se la puso sobre los hombros. Se quedaron alli contemplando la nieve y algunas flores que estaban floreciendo era un espectáculo muy hermoso hasta que un ruido los hizo salir de su trance eran las voces de dos hombres, Hermione y Ron se fueron detrás de un rosal negro que los cubria perfectamente ante los dos extraños.

esa niña estupida nos dara mas problemas de lo que creia, le dije al señor que no confiara en ella ahora la vamos a tener que hacer de niñeros- dijo un hombre alto vestido negro pero bien lo pudieron reconocer – en fin dime que paso pudiste conseguir las contraseñas de las salas comunes rata? – si, si… estan escritas aquí, solo la de Gryffindor no se si sea la misma la cambian constantemente, para proteccion de..- Si ya se de quien, del estupido de Potter, pero no te preocupes ese niño idiota pronto dejara de ser un problema para nosotros, cada vez mas se acerca el dia en que nuestro señor regrese al poder y nadie podra evitarlo – si, si, se-se-ñor- vamos rata hay que decirle al señor que paso hoy, pero…pensandolo mejor tu quedate a vigilarla, cualquier noticia avisas inmediatamente- .  después de un rato de silencio Ron y Hermione se acercaron lentamente a la entrada del pasadiso para ir directamente a la sala comun de Gryffindor, iban callados, al llegar Hermione le regreso su capa a Ron y camino hacia la chimenea, saco de la bolsa de su tunica un saco que hace tiempo atrás le dio Sirius y avento un pco de su conrenido hacia la chimenea – Profesor Dumbledore¡!!- dijo claramente aunque con algo de temor en su voz – despues de varios segundos la cabeza de Dumbledor aparecio por la chimenea – si Hermione que pasa??- ella se empezaba a poner nerviosa pero no tardo en hablar y contarle todo lo que ella y Ron habian escuchado y aunque no estaban seguros les dijo de quienes se trababan, el profesor Dumbledor la escuchaba atento al terminar ella su relato, este solo tosio y se despidio tan tranquilo como siempre no sin antes mandarlos a la cama a los dos esudiantes y decirles que no se preocuparan, desaparecio, Hermione se levanto y sa dirigio hacia las escaleras Ron la siguió, al pie de estas ella se dio la vuelta le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ron - gracias me la pase muy bien-, y desaparecio escaleras arriba, ron hizo lo mismo que su amiga a diferencia que iba con una gran sonrisa.

En la sala comun de Slytherin Angeline estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana de su recamara, con las piernas hacia fuera de esta, le gustaba sentir el aire y esa madrugada aparte de que hacia bastante aire estaba nevando, a ella le gustaba era la unica manera en que recordaba a su madre auque ni ella misma sabia por que, solo cuando caia la nieve sobre ella se sentia tranquila, sentia el amor de su madre, Miri al entrar vio la ventana abierta y se acerco, -Angel!! Me asustaste, pero mujer te vas a congelar!!! – dijo regañando a su amiga quien solo la miro de reojo y después agacho a mirada, Miri al ver esto se sento a un lado de ella – la verdad no se que decirte, bien sabes que eso es imposible Angel- angeline la miro – Lo se!  Pero no dejo de pensarle hace rato me senti tan bien a su lado…..Miri no se que es lo que siento!! – y al terminar de decir eso se hechoa  llorar a los brazos de su amiga. Miri se quedo acariciandole el cabello, de todos los años que llevaban de conocerse seria la segunda o tercera vez que ella viera llorar a su amiga.

Al dia siguiente Ron se desperto y miro las camas de los demas estaba solo Harry sentado al pie de su cama – vaya crei que no te levantarias jamas! – dijo en tono de burla a su amigo al mismo tiempo que le aventaba una almohada- Oye!!! Tranquilo!!! Dijo Ron molesto, bueno aparentaba estarlo por que cuando Harry se volteo este le regreso la almohada la cual fue a dar justo en la cabeza del ojiverde, este agarro lo que teniaa su alcanze y empezo a tratar de golpear a Ron, en eso Ginny se asomo a su cuarto – Hey!!! Que no piensan bajar a comer algo??? – los dos jóvenes la miraron y  gritaron la mismo tiempo sobre la pelirroja!!!! –Ron la garro metiendola al cuarto mientras harry ya agarraba otra almohada y Ginny gritaba como hiterica hablandole a Hermione quien no tardo en subir junto con los gemelos quienes estaban esperando a su hermana para bajara desayunar juntos, de un momento a otro por la habitación de los chicos volaban infinidad de plumas y todos estaba riendose por los suelos después de un rato Ginny hablo – yo no se ustedes pero tengo hambre!!! – Hermione la miro e intento levantarse, - si, yo tambien creo que deberiamos bajar aunque dudo que aun este servido el almuerzo- los gemelos se levantaron rapido y se miraron uno al otro y sonrieron, - nos vemos en 30 minutos en las puertas que dan al invernadero- dijo George y salieron de la habitación, los demas solo asintieron y miraron alrededor del cuarto, estaba hecho un desastre –bien nosotras nos vamos a poner la capa los esperamos en la sala comun en 10 minutos – dijo Hermione muy digna se levanto ayudo a levantar a Ginny y salieron tambien de la habitación, Ron y Harry se miraron y el pelirrojo se metio rapidamente al baño – Te toco limpiar Potter!!! – Harry hecho otro vistazo y busco su varita entre su tunica, no le tomo mas que dos minutos en que todo quedara impecable, hasta la cama de Ron tendio.

Pasada media hora, estaban los gemelos ya en la puerta con una gran canasta, ya venian Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron cuando estaban junto con ellos, los gemelos les dijeron que esperaran un poco en eso otras dos figuras aparecieron eran Miri y Kath quienes venian casi corriendo- Lo sentimos por la tardanza esta no decidia que ponerse – dijo Kath golpeando con el codo a Miri, esta nomas sonrio y se puso a un lado de Fred, todos rieron y salieron del castillo se sentaron cerca de los invernaderos a comer estaban todos muy platicadores, y contentos.

•·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·•

wo0o0o0o0las!!!!!

Después de una eternidad regrese!!! ¬¬' y lo se este cap esta muy…..bueno asi nada ke ver kon la historia pero bueee no me ha kedado tan mal hahahahahaha en fin ia se acerka el final de la historia, eske he decidido kortarla por ke kasi no me da tiempo de escribir i pueden creer ke ia tengo un año escribiéndola…en fin nos veremos pronto!

**Saluditos a mis lokas keridas a mis niñas de la U.L.Q.L. ke las extraño!! i a las amas perdidas ke lean esto XD**

Atte

**Angie grint weasley Lupin akenhgarb**

**De las 5 lokas la mas kuerda y un poko despistada**


	10. €n©ûênT®ø§

Hola!!!! Bueeee después de mil años regrese con el cap 9!!! . perdon por la tardanza pero tuve muuuuuchos problemas en fin ya esta aquí i mejor ni prometo no tardarme en subir el siguiente cap por ke kapaz i tardo lo mismo ¬¬' en fin ..

Ya saben este cap esta dedicado a mis amigas, Miri, Isa, Kath, Lily, Nefe, Ayla, Ro para Orlando (iasee el no lee ff's pero bueee) para Ox i para la gente que lea esto, los kiero mucho!!!

•·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·•

cap 9 encuentros

Angeline iba caminando rumbo al estadio ese dia era el partido final entre Lune y Gryffindor, ese dia pasaria algo que cambiaria su vida y ella lo sabia se sentia rara, trizte y frustada sabia que no podia hacer nada para que lo que minutos tal vez horas mas tarde sucederia, iba recordando todo lo que habia pasado desde el baile de navidad sonreia de vez en cuando, llego ala puerta del castillo el dia estaba hermoso, con un sol brillante y un cielo azul profundo, se dibujaban apenas algunas nubes, salio a paso lento, algunos alumnos pasaron a su lado corriendo el partido estaba por empezar, pero pareciera que ella no queria llegar.

Harry se encontraba ya en los vestidores estaba sentado muy distante de los demas la verdad todos estaban muy concentrados y nadie hablaba, pero el estaba recordando que esos ultimos meses habian sido increíbles, en la escuela le habia ido excelente, sus amigos ya no peleaban tanto aunque el sabia que por que los dos estaban enamorados aunque no se atrevian a decirlo, sonrio al recordar una vez que Ron casi se mata en un partido por estar viendo a  Hermione y ella casi salta de las gradas al ver que el pelirrojo fue golpeado en la cabeza por una bludger, sonrio mas al recordar que ron siguio como si nada hubiera pasado y con una tonta sonrisa que no le borraban con nada, recordaba los paseos por el jardin casi todas las tardes con las niñas de Lune, y sobre todo estaba recordando a Angeline, sus ojos negros profundos, su cabello, su sonrisa esa sonrisa que muy pocas dibujo de hecho podria jurar que solo sonreia cuando estaba con el, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del director Dumbledore anunciando el inicio del partido, por inercia agarro su escoba y camino hacia la salida.

Al entrar a su vestidor ya estaban todas con las escobas en mano, Miri se le acerco y noto la cara de preocupación de Angeline pero no dijo nada solo le dio su escoba, caminaron hacia la salida, el equipo de Gryffindor habia salido primero por que eran los que tenian menos puntos salieron volando Ayla y Ana seguidas de Florence, despues salieron Kath e Isa y al final Miri y Angeline, esta ultima sintio un gran hueco en el estomago cuando monto su escoba y salio volando.

El partido comenzo, todos estaban gritando euforicos por su equipo favorito (se notaba enseguida que el equipo favorito era Gryffindor) Hermione estaba casi histerica a aun lado de Ginny quien solo reia de la actitud de su amiga, Owen el prefecto de Slytherin estaba con ellas y con Collin, últimamente se habia estado juntando con ellos, Angeline estaba muy nerviosa Miri de vez en cuando se acercaba y le decia algo que lógicamente nadie entendia, Harry cada vez que se acercaba a ella esta se volteaba como no supiera de su existencia, ya llevaban mas de 45 minutos de partido e iban empatados, de repente se vio un destello dorado la snitch habia aprecido los dos buscadores la vieron al mismo tiempo e iban a toda velocidad hacia ella, Angeline iba detrás de Harry y gritaba algo incomprensible de repente ella se adelanto e iba a coger la snitch cuando fue golpeada por una bludger asi que Harry agarro la snitch, se escucho un grito desesperado y  el cielo se volvio gris, aparecieron de la nada cientos de mortifagos cubriendo el estadio, Hermione estaba buscando a Harry con la mirada, el habia desaparecido, Angeline tambien.

Hermione corrio hacia Ginny y Owen quienes ayudaban a los mas pequeños quienes lógicamente estaban histericos a bajarse de las gradas con la ayuda de los del equipo de quidittch, Ron volo hacia ellos y bajo a Hermione la llevaba al castillo cuando un mortifago se puso frente a ellos, por mas que Ron trataba de esquivarlo era imposible, este hizo que desendedieran, ya abajo lanzo un hechizo que hizo que ron saliera volando verios metros y se acerco a Hermione – hola hermosa ya no te acuerdas de mi??? – Hermione abrio los ojos como platos era Viktor Krum, trato de enviarle un hechizo pero este fue mas rapido, Hermione cayo al suelo, Ron ya se habia incorporado y corria hacia la chica mientras Viktor solo reia –que pasa Hermione? Ya no me quieres?? – pregunto este ironico ella lo miro con rabia mientras Ron le enviaba un expelliarmus que no le hizo nada, este empezo a reir – es lo mejor que tienes Weasley? – Cruciatus! – grito el mortifago dejando a  Ron en el suelo retorciendose de dolor – dejalo!! No seas cobarde a la que quieres es a mi!! – Grito Hermine con todas sus fuerzas este volteo a verla y se acerco lentamente – te equivocas lo quiero a el, quiero verlo sufrir por que me quito lo que mas queria  CRUCIATUS!!- Hermione levanto su varita- dejalo o te matare! – Por favor Hermione no te atreveras – no tienes la menor idea de lo que puedo ser capaz de hacer por mis amigos – dijo Hermione poniendose delante de Ron este ya habia dejado de retorcerse en el suelo aunque aun no se podia mover del todo – ja! Por tus amigos o por la persona a la que amas?? En fin…. quitate Hermione – Ese no es tu problema, es la ultima vez que te lo digo dejalo en paz!- claro que lo es, que no entiendes que te amaba!! – Hermione lo miraba con odio – me amabas??? Por eso mataste a mis padres!!!!! – Ron al escuchar esto se levanto como pudo y sin pensar….. – AVADA QUEDAVRA –los dos se quedaron mirando el cuerpo de Viktor inherte en el suelo, voltearon a ver quien habia gritado habia sido Snape quien les grito enseguida, QUE ESPERAN!!, hacia el castillo MUEVANSE!!! – por inercia corrieron hacia la puerta de este no sin antes lanzar varios hechizos hacia varios mortifagos, al llegar a la puerta se quedaron helados, Ginny estaba tirada en el suelo abrazando a  Collin quien yacia en el suelo Hermine corrio hacia su amiga para levantarla esta estaba histerica llorando en ese momento se desmayo pero antes de que cayera alguien la agarro era Owen, Ron levanto el cuerpo de Collin y entraron al castillo,el cual era un caos, todos estaban en el gran comedor la mayoria de los mayores tenian sangre o rasgaduras en sus ropas varios jóvenes entre ellos Neville les estaban dando una pocion a los mas pequeños para hacerlos dormir, mientras otros profesores aplicaban un hechizo que los hacia moverse hacia unos sacos de dormir que previamente habian hecho aparecer, Owen acomodo a Ginny en uno de estos dejando a otra chica de Slytherin  a su cuidado, Hermione y Ron buscaban desesperadamente a Harry, -No puede ser que haya desaparecido asi, de la nada!! – Gritaba Hermione, mientras se detenian frente  a las puertas del castillo detrás de ellos venian dos chicas pero ellos no se inmutaron de su presencia, -Hermione si es posible recuerda hace un año……la copa del torneo estaba hechizada….- Lo se pero este año se tomaron muchas precauciones, no pudo ser eso, No!!! –Hermione ya habia empezado  a llorar – Alguien tuvo que desaparecerlo, alguien tan  poderoso…..- Como Tom Marvolo Riddle???- se escucho la voz de una joven los dos amigos voltearon inmediatamente a ver quien hablaba era Miri esta suspiro y agacho la mirada –   Angeline Riddle ella es la hija de –Voldemort!!!- Gritaron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo y se fueron corriendo en busca del director, Miri y Kath se fueron tras ellos.

Haary se sentia cansado y muy pesado, se encontraba en un bosque o al menos eso suponia, estaba muy obscuro y con neblina, intento caminar pero no podia hacerlo, escucho ruido y trato de ver que era, alrededor de el ya se encontraban los mortifagos pero el solo veia manchas borrosas hasta que todo se aclaro poco a poco, y frente a el estaba el la persona que mas odiaba en el mundo ya que el habia matado a sus padres este estaba sonriendo, Harry al verlo sintio un escalofrio que le helo todo el cuerpo – Harry Potter! Que agradable sorpresa- dijo este ironico – no sabes uanto he esperado este momento, ahora si sabras lo que sufrieron los estupidos de tus padres! Pero antes quiero que conozcas a alguien  – una silueta se fue dibujando a lado de Voldemort era Angeline, no era difícil verla ya que estaba vestida totalmente de blanco, Harry se quedo helado al verla parecia que no tenia voluntad propia que alguien la estaba manejando, parecia un muñeco, -Sorprendido??? Angeline Riddle mi hija a quien deberias agradecerle estar aquí, ela fue quien te trajo a mi- empezo a reir como loco Harry seguia sin moverse solo veia a Angeline quien estaba seria a un lado de su padre, su padre??? Pero que estupido fue, enamorarse de la persona que lo llevaria a su muerte al fin la chica hablo – Bien ya tienes lo que querias, ahora me voy – dijo esta tan fria que no parecia ser ella – Irte??? Estas equivocada a que regresas a ese estupido colegio? Te quedaras conmigo querida hija – esta no hizo nada mas que voltear de nuevo a ver a Harryquien ya estaba en el suelo retorciendose de dolor por una maldición lanzada por Voldemort quien miraba con satisfacción al joven que trataba de resistirse a la maldición, de repente Angeline hablo – Padre, puedo??? – miro a Harry y después a Voldemort quien solo movio la cabeza, - Helio De Vidre! – grito esta y Harry sintio como un aire frio lo recorria lo levanto unos centímetros del suelo y al caer sentia que se le clavaban vidrios por todo el cuerpo, - Fogo Crucio! – ahora estaba en el suelo casi llorando sentia como si se estuviera quemando, - Angeline se que es divertido pero apartate, que quiero acabar con el yo, esta hizo caso omiso a lo dicho por su padre y empezaba a acercarse a Harry – Angeline apartate o lo hare yo!!!! – grito Voldemort algo desesperado, esta movio una mano e hizo que Harry se levantara, Voldemort ya se estaba acercando a ella pero esta hizo otro movimiento y en ese instante todos exepto ella y Harry quedaron paralizados, se acerco mas al chico lo miro a los ojos – Perdoname – et mi anna i ni ulp destere at cas – Harry estaba confundido, no entendia nada de lo que ella decia ya solo vio un rayo rojo que golpeo a Angeline y cerro los ojos mientras una lagrima corria por sus mejillas- Estupida!!! Creiste que serias mas lista que yo!! Pero estas equivocada con tu ayuda o sin ella lo matare!! – pero para ese moento Harry habia desaparecido, Voldemort grito algo intangible y una nagini aparecio zigzagueándose a lado de la chica la envolvio con su cuerpo – eres una estupida ahora pagaras por esto! – en ese momento una luz blanca cubrio totalmente a Angeline nagini se habia alejado ya, ella estaba mal herida, - No lo podras hacer, recuerda soy mas fuerte que tu y eso no lo puedes evitar – Arana Box! – grito Voldemort al mismo tiempo que salia un rayo negro de su varita, Angeline con un solo movimiento de brazos hizo desaparecer el rayo, pero algo la habia golpeado en el hombro, parecia una daga que uno de los mortifagos habia lanzado le ardia demasiado parecia que conteia algun veneno que empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo, Voldemort volvio a gritar – Icero!! – ahora si el rayo que salia de su varita le daba a Angeline la levanto varios metros al mismo tiempo que sentia como si una barra de hielo le golpeaba – Te creiste mas lista, pero nadie es mas listo que Lord Voldemort, me las pagaras – y desaparecio junto con todos los mortifagos ella yacia en el suelo sangrando por todas partes y con la daga clavada en el hombro dijo unas palabras con el ultimo aliento y cayo desmayada empezo a llover.

Ron y Hermione ya estaban en las afueras del castillo por ordenes del director buscando algun rastro de Harry o Angeline, cuendo vieron que algo se movia cerca de unos arbustos Hermione al verlo grito –Harry!!, estas vivo….. por merlin!! – este solo mencionada a Angeline Ron habia hecho aparecer una camilla, lo llevaban al castillo en la puerta ya estaban los profesores quienes se encargaron de llevarlo a la enfermeria, mandaron a los dos jóvenes de nuevo afuera del castillo para seguir buscando, lo que no le hizo mucha gracia a Hermione pero tuvo que obedecer, en las afueras estaban las chicas del equipo de Lune, Miri, Kath e Isa estaban a un lado del lago, la primera muy preocupada por su amiga, ella sabia que esta no lo habia hecho por voluntad propia, las demas no estaban tan seguras de eso. Al ver a Ron y a Hermione les preguntaron si habian encontrado algo  a lo que Hermione respondio que Harry habia aparecido, todas se sintieron aliviadas Miri sonrio para si sabia que si el estaba vivo era por ella por Angeline, y sentia que ella estaria viva tambien.

•·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·•

atte

angeline grint weasley Lupin akenhgarb

de las 5 lokas la mas cuerda y un poko despistada

( amigis las extraño mil!!!i las kiero muxoooo)


End file.
